Raven Among Fairies
by windstorm16
Summary: Having grown bored with watching the many versions of Naruto, Zelretch decided to do something new and observe a new source of entertainment, one who reminds of his own student, enter one Satsuki Uchiha. Now having learned the truth of her clans massacre and sent to a new world, Satsuki travels Earthland to grow strong and maybe she'll find a new purpose along the way. Fem!Sasuke
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all Storm here with a new story and it's another story where the main character is Naruto/Naruko! Instead it'll be another character that'll have the spotlight. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

"AH!"

"Huh?" Said a young man, who was lying on the ground, before sitting up at hearing someone scream.

The young man was wearing high-collared black robes with gold trim, along with a large, flowing white toga draped around his torso. He also has short black hair, dark eyes, and abnormally sharp canines. Along with wearing a pendant around his neck.

This was the legendary and feared Black Wizard, Zeref, his true name being Zeref Dragneel.

At the moment, Zeref was within Tenrou Island, having isolated himself from the rest of humanity, so that he didn't hurt anyone with his dangerous magic. While it did get lonely and his magic would occasionally burst out of him, killing anything and everything around him, after four hundred years he's gotten used to being alone. Now he was simply waiting for the day he can finally die, or he can initiate his plan to fix his mistakes.

But his isolation was interrupted when he heard someone scream.

This was strange, as the only people who should come here are members of Fairy Tail, and as far as Zeref knew, no one should be here besides him. While worried of this person stumbling on him and being killed by his magic, Zeref was also curious of who was here.

Spreading out his senses, Zeref located the person and went to go see who it was. Though one thing he noticed about this person, was the fact that he couldn't sense any magic in them at all, but they did possess some form of power.

'So that rules out them being from Edolas.' Thought Zeref, believing that this person is possibly from another world.

Once he arrived at the location, the Black Wizard raised a brow when rather than seeing someone who would intentionally come here, he saw a little seven-year-old girl with long blue-tinted black hair, pale skin, jet black eyes, wearing a black shirt and white shorts. Next to the girl was a large scroll with a red and white fan symbol on it.

'Okay, not what I was expecting. Either the girl accidently sent herself here, or someone sent her here.' Zeref theorized as he watched the girl get up and dust herself off, while hearing curse under her breath.

"Kami damnit, that old bastard couldn't give me warning when he suddenly threw me to some random dimension. If I ever see that vampiric asshole again, I'm gonna neuter him." The girl said, as the pieces slowly came together in Zeref's head as to just who sent her here.

'Zelretch.' Zeref thought in resignation, now knowing why and how the girl was here.

He recalled his own encounters with the Old Man of the Jewels, given his long four hundred years, and Zeref could say that he'd never met anyone as powerful, or as eccentric, as Zelretch; despite how old he is and most of his power being diminished. He had knowledge of magics even Zeref had dismissed as myths, the power to travel to alternate realities, powerful enough to stop a mirror image of the moon with pure force and being immortal. Not to mention his Jewel Sword.

It had definitely been an interesting experience for the Black Wizard when he first encountered Kaleidoscope, and even learning about alternate versions of himself.

And now it appears that this girl has caught the old man's attention, if he took her from her dimension and sent her to Earthland. This only increased Zeref's curiosity as to who this girl is, as she just became affiliated with Zelretch.

'If nothing else, perhaps she can aid me in my plans, or even one day be powerful enough to kill me.' Zeref thought as he stepped out of his hiding place and approached the girl.

"So, you have encountered Zelretch as well." Zeref stated, getting the girls attention as her head snapped towards him.

Zeref only became more curious when the girls eyes turned from black to crimson red with a single tomoe circling each pupil.

'Curiouser and curiouser.' Zeref thought as the girl looked at him warily.

"Yeah, Zelretch approached me after… some things happened." The girl said with her head lowered in sadness, causing Zeref to nod and not pry further, seeing that it's a private matter.

"Well if you don't mind me asking, what's your name and what exactly made Zelretch interested in you, enough to send you to another dimension, like Earthland?" Zeref asked, with the girl looking up at him.

"Satsuki Uchiha. And as for what I did, I didn't really do anything he, and I quote, 'got bored watching all the different blonde brats, despite my fondness of them, and wanted to try something new'. After that, he gave me this scroll, wished me luck, and now here I am. He also said I reminded him of another student of his, Tohsaka something." Satsuki said.

'Yeah, that'd do it.' Zeref thought, knowing that was something the Kaleidoscope would do, taking someone from their dimension just for entertainment.

Satsuki, meanwhile, was reviewing everything that's happened since, that night, the night her brother Itachi massacred their clan.

It had started the night after the massacred, with Satsuki waking up in her hospital room. That's when Zelretch had appeared out of nowhere and told her the truth of the massacred, that Itachi hadn't done it to test his power, but because her clan was planning a Coup.

At first Satsuki denied that her clan would ever betray Konoha, that is until Zelretch showed her truth; the secret meetings, Itachi and Shisui acting as spies, Shisui's death and giving Itachi his eye, and finally Itachi agreeing to massacre the Uchiha, as long as Satsuki was spared.

After that Zelretch offered Satsuki the chance to become his student/assistant, which Satsuki immediately agreed to having no desire to remain in Konoha after what she learned. He had then given her the scroll filled with dozens of Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Kenjutsu styles, and Genjutsu. He had also given her the eyes of an Itachi from a different timeline and sealed them on her person, so she can implant them after she gains the Mangekyō Sharingan, granting her the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan once she does.

Once all of that was done, he sent her here without an explanation or even told her where he was sending her. It was annoying for the Uchiha at suddenly being sent to a random dimension without even a hint of what to expect.

Now here she was with this stranger that also encountered Zelretch in this dimension, that's apparently called Earthland.

"Well, since you don't know anything about Earthland, or even where you are, I could teach about this world if you want." Zeref offered, with Satsuki narrowing her eyes suspiciously at the Black Wizard.

"And why would you do that? What would you get out of it?" Satsuki questioned, not expecting that he was doing it to be kind, especially if he knew who Zelretch was also.

"Call it me wanting to sate my curiosity or an investment to ask for a favor in the future, should our paths cross again. Either way, your options are limited, considering we're on an island in the middle of the ocean, and you don't know where or how far the nearest land is." Zeref said with a shrug, not really caring if she took his offer or not.

If she agreed, then he'll gain a useful asset in the future, and if not, then nothing would really change about his goals.

That made Satsuki mentally curse, if she had been on the mainland, it wouldn't be an issue to find a town or city and go to a library to read up on the world. But being trapped on an island made things much more difficult, especially if she had no idea which direction was land.

It made the Uchiha believe that Zelretch purposefully sent her to this specific island just to meet this guy.

Looking at the stranger, Satsuki nodded in agreement to his offer. While she didn't like the idea of being indebted to this guy, or not knowing what favor he would ask of her, she knew nothing of this world, and it'd be foolish to go out into a world she knew nothing about.

"Alright. Given the fact you don't seem to have magic, I'll only be able to teach you about the basics of Earthland, such as the geography, the major cities and towns, and other such things. But given the size of that scroll, I take you can handle your own combat training." Zeref stated, with Satsuki nodding.

"Okay then let's begin. Also, my name is Zeref Dragneel." Introduced Zeref, before they went to start their first lesson.

*Timeskip-Ten Years*

Ten years have passed since Satsuki arrived on Earthland and was taken under Zeref's wing.

For the first five years, Satsuki remained on Tenrou Island, learning about Earthland under Zeref, along with training in everything in the scroll that Zelretch gave her. There had been dozens of Jutsu to learn, mostly consisting of Fire and Lightning, her main elements, and a couple Wind, Water, and Earth Jutsu. Most of the Fire Jutsu she recognized from her clan's Jutsu Library, even the ones created by Madara Uchiha himself, while there were a few Lightning Jutsu she didn't recognize, making her believe they were ones Zelretch took from alternate timelines.

She had been able to fully master everything in the scroll over the years, thanks to the use of the Shadow Clone Jutsu and her Sharingan. Though she couldn't create hundreds of Clones, she could at the time create six, with the number growing as his Chakra pools grew over the years, and with the help of getting near perfect Chakra Control.

After five years, she had parted ways with Zeref and traveled to the mainland, it was there she had met Zelretch again. He hadn't stayed long, only just sticking around long enough to congratulate her on completing her training and giving her the Sword of Kusanagi, a double-edged jian sword. It had been surprising to see the legendary sword, when she asked Zelretch how he got it, he simply shrugged and said he got it from one of the alternate "blonde brats" that owed him a favor.

Zelretch left after that, where he went, Satsuki didn't know; and frankly, she didn't want to know what he did in his free time.

So, for the next five years, Satsuki has worked as a bounty hunter/mercenary, either hunting down and exterminating Dark Guilds, collecting bounties or taking jobs; most of which being ones that Legal Guilds wouldn't take. This unfortunately, put her at odds with the Magic Council, who mistook her Jutsu for Magic, given a number of the jobs she took involved killing people, which they have forbidden, unless a situation called for it.

Currently, Satsuki was walking through Hargeon Town, drawing several looks from several men and a few women.

Over the years, Satsuki had grown into a stunningly beautiful woman with a toned and curvaceous figure, with her hair having grown down to her waist with her bangs framing her face, which was similar to her own mother's. Her outfit consisted of a shallow cut black and red dress that had the Uchiha Clan symbol on the back, with black shorts underneath, as well as having a series of beaded necklaces and a belt that's wrapped around her waist. Attached to it, is a long black object that is either fur or feathers, with a red and white bandana material like hanging from behind her. Her forearms bore red armored gauntlets that protrude outwards and solid black gloves, while also having a storage seal on her right wrist, containing the Kusanagi. She also wore black mid-thigh high leggings and black heels with red soles.

She had grown used to people looking at her and learned to ignore it, but anyone who tried laying a hand her was quickly relieved of said hand.

She also owned a white full-face mask with red marking and red and black eyes, along with a black cloak, which she swore to hide her identity, either that or using Genjutsu to wipe the memories of anyone who sees her face.

The Magic Council had even created a nickname for her after getting a description of her mask.

Nevermore.

As for why Satsuki in Hargeon, she was hunting another bounty to eliminate a group of slavers, with their leader impersonating Fairy Tail's Salamander, Natsu Dragneel.

Satsuki's attention was pulled to a group of girls running off and talking about meeting "Salamander".

Seeing this, the Uchiha followed the crowd and didn't take long before she arrived at a crowded park, with a large group of girls surrounding some guy with some flashy rings on his hand.

'Charm Magic.' Thought Satsuki, scowling when she realized what was happening.

Without hesitating, Satsuki disappeared in a flash of speed, and before he could react, she buried her fist into the fraud's stomach hard enough to knock him out. She then grabbed the Charm Rings off his hand and crushed them, dispelling the control he had over the crowd.

Normally she'd just kill her targets, but this guy was lucky that his bounty was higher if he was brought in alive. Plus, given the size of the crowd, Satsuki doubted she'd be able to wipe everyone's memory of her face before someone managed to escape.

Better to simply knock him out and not expose herself.

With the Charm Magic gone, the crowd quickly dispersed, while being confused of what happened. All while Satsuki created a Shadow Clone to take the slaver away to the nearby Bounty Station, along with placing a Paralysis Seal on him, so he couldn't escape.

'And that takes care of that.' Satsuki thought, while preparing to leave town, since her business here was finished.

However, before she could leave, she was stopped by someone calling out to her.

"Hey wait!"

Looking, Satsuki saw a busty blonde girl running up to her, Satsuki's eyes instantly zeroing in on the keyring she had with a few silver and gold keys.

'A Celestial Spirit Mage.' Satsuki thought, having learned about the different types of Magic and Mages from Zeref

While Satsuki couldn't use Magic, it'd still be useful to know about what types there are and how to counter them.

"Yes?" Satsuki asked, wondering what the girl wanted.

"I just wanted to say thank you for taking care of that guy, I hadn't realized he was using Charm Magic." The girl said.

"It's fine, no thanks are needed." Satsuki replied, since she had been hunting the guy anyway, it was just a happy accident that she found him like this.

"Still, I wanna make it up to you. How about I pay for lunch for us both." Offered the girl, wanting to repay Satsuki for helping her and all those other girls.

Satsuki considered the offer for a moment, before nodding since it's been a while since she ate something she didn't hunt and kill.

"Great come on, I think I saw a restaurant this way." The girl said with a smile.

But before they could move, they were stopped when a pink-haired teen and a flying blue cat came running towards them with a large grin.

"IGNEEL!" The teen shouted, only to stop and look around in confusion when he didn't see anyone around, except Satsuki and the blonde girl.

"Hey, where's Salamander?" The teen asked in confusion, when he didn't see who he was looking for, with Satsuki recognizing him as the real Salamander.

"It wasn't the real Salamander, just some slaver impersonating Fairy Tail's Salamander, Natsu Dragneel. I've already dealt with him." Satsuki revealed, much to Natsu's surprise and angered that someone had been impersonating him and dragging Fairy Tail's name through the mud like that.

But he was also depressed that it was another dead end in trying to locate Igneel.

"Thank you for dealing with that guy." Natsu said after a collecting himself and headed back to the station to go back to Magnolia, with Satsuki watching him with a critical look in her eyes.

'So, that's Zeref's little brother and the strongest of his demons, Etherious Natsu Dragneel. Not what I was expecting.' Satsuki thought to herself.

Then again, aside from being a little warped from the Contradictory Curse and being alive for over four hundred years, Zeref wasn't exactly the feared Black Wizard people believed him to be. At least, when he cares about life anyway.

*Later*

Once they had arrived at the restaurant, Satsuki and Lucy, who the Uchiha learned was the blonde's name, sat down and ordered their food. Satsuki getting a bowl of udon and some omusubi filled with tomatoes and okaka.

"So, I noticed you have Celestial Spirit Keys. Do you just collect them or are you a Mage?" Satsuki asked, knowing some people would just collect rare Magical artifacts, but not use them.

"I'm Mage and hoping to one day join a guild. Though it's my dream to join Fairy Tail. What about you, Satsuki, are you a member of a guild?" Lucy asked, assuming Satsuki was here on a guild job to take care of the fake Salamander.

"No, I'm a Bounty Hunter/Mercenary. I was just collecting his bounty, and he was just lucky he was worth more alive." Satsuki answered, not seeing any problem in revealing her profession, given it'd only be a problem if Lucy found out she was Nevermore.

And if need be, she could always erase her memories.

Lucy gulped at hearing Satsuki's profession, knowing being a bounty hunter and mercenary meant she has killed before. But she didn't really freak out, given she could tell Satsuki is a good person and wasn't evil, she simply did her job.

After a while, the girls finished eating, with Lucy paying the bill since it was her treat and prepared to part ways.

"Thanks for the food and good luck in joining Fairy Tail." Satsuki said, before preparing to leave, but stopped when she saw Lucy's downcast expression.

"What is it?" Questioned Satsuki.

"Nothing, it's just…" Lucy trailed off.

While Lucy was confident in her skills and in her Spirits, Fairy Tail was also the number one ranked guild and the strongest one Fiore, with it most likely being filled with Mages that are just as strong. She's sure they'd have high standard of who joins the guild, and after seeing how quickly Satsuki took out the fake Salamander, while everyone else, Lucy included, was put under his Charm Magic. If anything, Satsuki seemed more fit to join Fairy Tail than her.

"Do you think I'd be able to travel with you for a while?" Lucy asked, with Satsuki raising a brow in surprise at the question.

"Why?" Satsuki questioned, given her profession isn't exactly the safest, not to mention the Magic Council being after her persona of Nevermore.

"Because I want to get stronger, strong enough that when I finally join Fairy Tail, I can say that I do deserve to be a member of the strongest guild." Lucy said, determined to prove that she has what it takes to join Fairy Tail, but first she needs to get stronger.

Satsuki thought it over for a few moments, before deciding to let Lucy join her, given it did sometimes get lonely traveling by herself and it'd be good to have some company. Besides maybe it'll help Satsuki decide what she wants to do and find a purpose.

If you had asked her before she met Zelretch, Satsuki would have said her goal is to kill Itachi and avenge her clan. But now, she knew the truth and while she could never forgive Itachi for choosing the village over his family, even if he did it so she could live, she doubts she'd be able to really kill him. Honestly, the only real goal she had was to become stronger, never wanting to feel helpless like that night, which is why she became a Bounty Hunter/Mercenary. Plus, she also felt that it would help her find a purpose, given all the traveling she'll be able to do as a Bounty Hunter/Mercenary.

"Yeah, you can come." Satsuki said with a small smile, which Lucy returned.

With that, both girls left Hargeon to new and unknown adventures.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep, this time I'm doing a story with Satsuki as the main character and she is now affiliated with Zelretch himself, who has gotten bored watching alternate versions of Naruto and has decided to mix things up by putting his focus on Satsuki. Now after arriving on Earthland and learning about this new dimension from Zeref, Satsuki has become a Bounty Hunter/Mercenary and now is being accompanied by Lucy! How will this effect the land of Fiore, what adventures will they go on, you'll just have to stay tuned for the next chapter! So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Here we'll see a small timeskip since Satsuki and Lucy teamed up along with introducing an acquaintance/rival of Satsuki's. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

"That was a… strange mission, to say the least." Lucy muttered, with Satsuki nodding in agreement as they entered a tavern, one that Mercenaries and Bounty Hunters usually occupy.

A week had passed since Satsuki and Lucy met, with the latter accompanying the former in order to get stronger and prove she had what it takes to join Fairy Tail. They had just come back from completing their first job together, a rather simple one where they had to steal a book from the manor of a corrupt politician.

It was a simple enough job, with Satsuki having chosen it because it didn't require any killing and/or assassinating, something she doubted Lucy would be okay with doing. Plus, she didn't seem ready for any of the major monster extermination jobs either.

Though while the job seemed simple, it proved to be much more of a hassle than it was worth.

They had originally tried infiltrating the manor by posing as Maids for Hire, but that plan failed after they learned about Everlue's rather twisted sense of beauty, along with pissing them off when he called them ugly. After that, they had simply snuck into the manor, stole the book, and took care of Everlue and his maids.

"Yeah, though at least we were able to help that guy get some peace with his father's book. Even if we didn't get paid." Satsuki commented, as they walked over to a table.

"Yeah, but it wasn't a total loss, I managed to get another Golden Key." Added Lucy, having been excited at adding Virgo's Key to her collection.

Satsuki nodded as they sat down, before glancing over at the mission board, while a waitress walked over.

"Why don't you pick out another job and I'll order." Satsuki suggested.

"Okay, anything specific?" Lucy asked, with Satsuki shrugging in response.

"Doesn't really matter, as long as the pay is good." Said Satsuki, not really picky of what job she does, as long as the payment is good.

Nodding, Lucy walked over to the mission board just as the waitress arrived at their table.

"What can I get for you?" She asked.

Satsuki gave the waitress her and Lucy's orders, not really paying attention to anything. Though her gaze sharpened when she sensed someone sit down at the table.

"Could you add a Strawberry Cheesecake to that order." A female, and familiar, voice said.

"Sure thing red. I'll be back with your food soon." Said the waitress.

Once the waitress had left, Satsuki turned to her surprise guest with her gaze hardening and turning cold as they met equally cold brown eyes.

It was a girl her and Lucy's age, with long scarlet hair, brown eyes, possessing a slender, voluptuous figure, and wearing custom-made Heart Kreuz armor, a blue skirt, black boots, and diamond-shaped silver earrings. Satsuki could also see hints of the blue Guild Mark on her left shoulder.

Satsuki recognized her both by her reputation, and the fact they encountered each other before, Erza Scarlet aka Fairy Queen, Titania.

"Titania." Satsuki greeted with a cold smile.

"Nevermore." Replied Erza with a hardened gaze.

Yes, Erza knew Satsuki was Nevermore.

It had started out when they had encountered each other on a job they had both unknowingly taken, to take care of a Dark Guild attacking a village. Satsuki had arrived first and already killed all the Dark Mages with Erza arriving not soon after and recognized Satsuki's attire as belonging to Nevermore.

They ended up fighting each other, both having a variety of attacks, Satsuki with her Jutsu and Erza with her armor and weapons. The fight ended in a stalemate when Erza broke Satsuki's mask revealing her face, with Satsuki being forced to use her Sharingan to erase her memories.

Unfortunately, Satsuki learned a month later that it didn't work, when she encountered Erza again and found out the redhead remembered her face. It was after that Satsuki could sense Erza's prosthetic eye and realized it must give her some resistance to her Sharingans hypnotic powers. They then proceeded to fight again once again, ending in a tie after they tired each other out.

Over the years, they had encountered each other several times and fought, with each one ending in a tie, leading to a rivalry forming between them. Though while neither would admit, they had begun enjoying the fights since they were both powerful fighters and it was nice fighting someone who could match them.

But of course, they never forgot that they were still enemies, due to their professions and Erza's distaste for Satsuki's tendency to kill her targets.

Though while Erza was aware of Satsuki's identity as Nevermore, she couldn't turn her into the Magic Council for a few reasons. The biggest one being that while Satsuki has killed people, she was also not a Mage or used Magic, something Erza found out when she didn't sense an ounce of Ethernano in Satsuki during their encounters, which put her out of the Magic Council's jurisdiction. Something Erza was sure that Satsuki would use to her advantage, should someone ever get lucky enough to capture her, along with the fact that she could simply deny being Nevermore as again, she had no Magic anyone could sense.

It was frustrating to the S-Class Mage, but part of her was also secretly glad that Satsuki hadn't been captured, as then they could still fight each other.

"What're you doing Titania? Are you now following me, better be careful or people might start to talk." Satsuki said smirking, with Erza frowning and giving her a light glare.

"No, I wasn't following you. I was returning to Fairy Tail after dealing with monster extermination job, until I saw you and that girl. I'm surprised, I didn't think you'd ever work in a team, since I doubt you even knew how to work with anyone." Erza stated with a smirk of her own, while Satsuki scoffed and crossed her arms at her words.

"What can I say, my profession doesn't really offer the luxury of teamwork, not unless I want to find a knife in my back." Satsuki said, knowing anyone she worked with could just as easily betray her, either to collect her bounty or get the full reward from any job they did.

"Really? And what makes her so different?" Questioned Erza.

"Lucy proved she's trustworthy, I doubt she has a mean bone in her body. Besides, her dream is to join Fairy Tail, which I feel automatically rules out the chance of her betraying me." Said Satsuki, with Erza's eyes widening in surprise at hearing Lucy wants to join Fairy Tail.

"Then why didn't you bring her to the guild?" Erza said, since if she wanted to join Fairy Tail, then she would be welcomed. But if she became Bounty Hunter/Mercenary, like Satsuki, then it'd be difficult for her to join, especially if the Magic Council comes to consider her a threat.

"She doesn't think she's strong enough to join after she was put under the effect of a slave trader's Charm Magic, before I showed up and stopped him." Satsuki answered.

Hearing that, Erza's expression darkened as she clenched her fists, since hearing about a slave trader brought up unwanted memories from the Tower of Heaven.

"That still doesn't answer why you didn't just take her to Fairy Tail and let her see it for herself." Erza said, since she knew Makarov would happily welcome a new member.

"Because, Lucy believes Fairy Tail has very high expectations on who gets to join the guild, given it's the number one guild. If I brought Lucy to Fairy Tail now, she'd be overwhelmed and likely give up before getting the chance to prove herself; if not to her guild mates, then to herself." Satsuki said.

Hearing this made Erza sigh before dropping the subject. While she could just tell Lucy that Fairy Tail didn't have such standards and welcomed anyone who wants to join, it might to do more harm than good, since she'll probably just end up intimidating her.

Just then, they heard a cry of pain. Looking towards the source, they saw Lucy surrounded by three Mercenaries, with one of them grabbing her arm rather tightly.

Scowling, both girls stood up and walked over to the three. Before the Mercenaries could react, Satsuki had grabbed one by the back of the head and slammed it against the wall, while Erza punched the second one in the face hard enough to knock him out. The third only had a second to register what happened, before Satsuki grabbed his arm, the one holding Lucy, and snapped it at the elbow, before bringing her knee up to his face.

Rounding on the rest of the tavern, Satsuki glared at them with her Sharingan, with everyone instantly looking away, not wanting to be targeted next.

"Are you alright?" Satsuki asked, looking at Lucy, who nodded.

"Yeah, I'm good, thanks for the help. That's twice you've saved me." Said Lucy with a small smile, which Satsuki returned.

"That's good. Though let this serve as a warning, there are plenty of Mercenaries that are the worst kind of scum and will do horrible things if the price is right. Next time you're harassed like that, don't hesitate to beat them within an inch of their lives." Satsuki warned, knowing there were plenty of Mercenaries who'd do anything if it meant being paid.

Hell, there were some that'd commit atrocities for free, simply because they enjoyed being cruel and inhumane.

"I'll keep that in mind." Lucy said with a nod, before looking at Erza curiously, which Satsuki noticed.

"Lucy this is Erza Scarlet, also known as Titania, a Fairy Tail Mage. She's an… acquaintance of mine." Satsuki introduced, with Lucy gasping in shock before turning to Erza, starstruck that she was meeting a Fairy Tail Mage, and one as famous as Erza.

"Oh wow, it's such an honor to meet you! Please tell me, what's Fairy Tail like, what about the other members, and could I get your autograph if it's not too much trouble!?" Lucy said rapidly, excited at meeting a member of her dream guild.

"Uuhh…" Erza said with an embarrassed blush.

While she was flattered at how highly Lucy thought of her, Erza wasn't used to meeting fans, let alone being asked for her autograph.

The three soon returned to their table, with Erza answering Lucy's questions to the best of her abilities and ate their lunch.

"So Erza, would you like to join me and Lucy on our next job?" Satsuki asked, with the blonde and redhead looking at her in surprise, with the latter also being suspicious.

"Why would you want me to go with you?" Questioned Erza as she narrowed her eyes, believing Satsuki had some ulterior motive.

"I figured it'd be a good chance for Lucy to see a Fairy Tail Mage in action." Answered Satsuki with a shrug.

Erza still regarded her suspiciously, as while she and Satsuki may respect each other for their skill and abilities, they weren't friends and, in fact, shouldn't even be talking civilly. But it also seemed like a harmless request and if nothing else, then Erza can make sure Satsuki doesn't kill anyone on this one job and tell Lucy more about Fairy Tail, given she may one day join.

"Very well. I just needed to send my spoils from my last job to the guild, along with a message that I'll be going on another job with some acquaintances." Said Erza.

"Okay, you do that, and we'll find a job request. After that, we'll meet up outside the tavern." Satsuki said, getting nods from the two.

Once they finished eating, the three split up to complete their respective tasks.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep, Satsuki and Lucy have dealt with Everlue, with Lucy being able to get Virgo's Key. Now they have taken a break to get another job, along with Satsuki encountering her rival Erza Scarlet, the only one who knows Satsuki is Nevermore, but is unable to tur her in, not that she'd want to lose her rival who can challenge her. Finally all three are teaming up to complete a job. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Here we'll be seeing Satsuki, Erza, and Lucy taking part in a mission together, a canon one, and seeing more changes that happen with Satsuki's presence. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

Satsuki leaned against the wall of the tavern with her arms crossed, with Lucy standing next to her, as both girls were waiting for Erza to return.

After they had split up, Satsuki had also taken the time to change her clothes and unseal a spare outfit she kept. The reason for the change of clothes was given there were times she'd lose her cloak on missions and people would see her outfit, which had become associated with her Nevermore persona. Her new outfit helped to make sure no one would recognize her Nevermore outfit.

Satsuki's outfit now consisted of black form fitting pants that hugged her hips and ass nicely, and a navy-blue kimono top with a white interior, white square patterns on the shoulders, a crimson belt keeping it closed, and the Uchiha symbol on the back.

Looking at her companion, Satsuki saw that Lucy was starting to get impatient with Erza's lack of appearance.

"You know, if you want, you could form a contract with Virgo while we wait." Satsuki suggested, since Lucy hadn't formed a contract with her newest Celestial Spirit yet.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I almost forgot about it with everything that happened." Lucy said, before pulling out Virgo's key.

"Open! Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!" Said Lucy as she summoned the Celestial Spirit.

In a flash of golden light, Virgo appeared before the two girls, who were surprised at her appearance. When they had first seen Virgo summoned by Everlue, she had been giant and overweight with a brutish face, fitting perfectly with Everlue's definition of beauty.

Now, however, she was a petite and beautiful girl with shackles around her wrists, short, pink hair, and blue eyes. Wearing a typical maid outfit, consisting of a black under coat and a white, frilled-trim apron and a white knee-length white with black shoes.

'Wow, she's really cute.' Thought both Satsuki and Lucy, upon seeing Virgo's new form.

"How may I be of service, Mistress?" Virgo asked with a bow.

"Uh, you don't have to call me Mistress, just Lucy is fine. And I wanted to see about forming a contract with you and when I'd be able to summon you." Said Lucy.

"Very well, Lucy-hime." Said Virgo nodding, while Lucy sweatdropped at the hime part, but didn't say anything, figuring Virgo was one of the more formal spirits.

Satsuki watched as Lucy and Virgo made their contract and deciding when it was alright for Lucy to summon her. After that was done, Lucy sent Virgo back to the Celestial Spirit World. And just in time, as they saw Erza walking towards them.

"Alright, I was able to inform master that I'd be going on another job. Did you pick one out?" Erza asked, putting her hands on her hips, with Satsuki nodding and holding up a flier.

"Yeah, a S-Class one from Galuna Island." Satsuki replied.

Normally she wouldn't take such a high-level job with Lucy, but with Erza joining them, Satsuki was sure they could handle it together. Plus, if Lucy does get separated, she has several powerful spirits that could help her until they regroup.

"You do know only S-Class mages are allowed to take those kind of jobs right." Erza stated with a frown, as while she knew Satsuki was at least S-Class, Lucy wasn't and the Fairy Tail mage didn't feel comfortable bringing unprepared mages on a difficult job like this.

"And you do know Mercenaries don't care about things like rank, as long as the pay is good. Besides, even if I didn't want to take it, Lucy would be insistent as part of the reward is a Golden Celestial Spirit Key." Satsuki said.

"Yeah! There's no way I'm passing up the chance to get another Golden Key!" Said Lucy with determination burning in her eyes, while Erza sweatdropped at the sight, but nodded in agreement.

With their job decided on, the girls left for a nearby town to catch a train to Hargeon. The town they were currently in didn't have a station, given it was very out of the way with it being a hub for Mercenaries and Bounty Hunters, most of whom were criminals themselves with the not entirely legal jobs they take.

Though as they were walking, Erza moved close to Satsuki and leaned in close once Lucy was out of earshot.

"If you even try and kill anyone, I will stop you." Erza whispered with a warning look, with Satsuki looking at her before scoffing.

"You know, despite what the council enjoys saying, I don't kill everyone I go after. The only times I kill is when I have to, or they have it coming. And I only kill if there's no other choice, since I started traveling with Lucy. Given I'm helping her get to the point where she feels she's strong enough to join Fairy Tail, I don't want to hurt her chances if she's labeled as an accomplice of Nevermore." Retorted Satsuki, with Erza nodding reluctantly, seeing Satsuki's points and will take what she can get.

*Timeskip*

"Hey where did Bobo go?" Lucy asked no one in particular.

Looking, Satsuki and Erza frowned in confusion at seeing their boat driver had indeed vanished into thin air.

"I… don't know. Come on let's go." Satsuki said, not having an answer to where Bobo vanished to.

Walking inland, the trio soon arrived at a large gate and fence surrounding the village where their client was at.

"Who goes there?!" Came a voice.

"We're the ones who have accepted the job from here!" Satsuki called out, pulling out the flier to verify her words, given she and Lucy weren't affiliated with a guild and Erza hadn't accepted the job through Fairy Tail.

Soon the gates opened, and they entered the village. The first thing Satsuki felt when she looked at the villagers, was that their Ethernano seemed…off. It didn't feel like they were human, despite their appearance, thankfully she also didn't sense any ill intent coming from them, otherwise she'd have already pulled out her Kusanagi.

"I must thank you all for accept our job request." Moka, the village chief, said while bowing to them.

"And what exactly is the job request you needed help from mages with?" Erza asked, given the flier request only said that the villagers needed help.

"The job is not a simple one and very difficult, perhaps impossible to complete. Our request, is for you to destroy the moon." Moka said, with the girls looking at him in shock at what he just asked, though Satsuki also felt skeptical of the request.

Moka then went on to explain and reveal the villagers "cursed" limbs, which they believe was the result of the moon, which had turned purple several years ago. Moka wanted them to destroy the moon and lift their "curse".

"Have any other mages shown up here recently?" Satsuki asked, skeptical of the idea that the moon had "cursed" the villagers and felt something else was going on.

"Hm, now that you mention it, a group of mages did arrive around the same time the Moon started turning purple and have since taken up residence in the temple over there." Moka replied, pointing in the direction of the temple, with Erza now getting a better idea of what's happening.

"It's possible these are Dark Mages, with them using the moon as a medium for a powerful spell. Whatever spell they're trying to cast, it's likely that is the result of whatever curse has inflicted this village, not the moon itself. If we can stop the spell, then the curse should be lifted." Erza said, while relieved they didn't actually have to find a way to destroy the moon.

"Okay, we'll head to the temple, find out what the Dark Mages are planning, stop it and the spell, and free the village." Satsuki summarized, with Erza and Lucy nodding in agreement, while the villagers cheered, knowing their curse will soon be lifted.

Leaving the village, Satsuki, Erza, and Lucy made their way to the temple and to confront the Dark Mages. However, as they walked through the forest, they were stopped when a giant blue rat jumped in front of them with a roar.

Acting quickly, Erza summoned a broadsword from her Requip space and jumped into the air, with a loud cry she swung her sword at the large rat's neck, slicing its head off. Landing in a crouch, Erza stood up while flicking the blood off her sword as the rats body and detached head fell to the ground.

"Huh, didn't think this place had giant rodents." Satsuki commented.

"It was likely a native monster and we got too close to its territory. At least with it dead, it can't pose a threat to the villagers either." Stated Erza.

Continuing on their way, the girls finally arrived at the temple, thankfully with no further delays, and entered it. Going deep into the temple and through a series of tunnels, they arrived to a large underground cavern and were shocked to find something down there.

"Wh-what is that?" Lucy asked, a little afraid when they saw a giant creature encased in a block of ice.

"It's, it's a demon." Answered Satsuki, surprised to find such a large, and obviously powerful, demon trapped here.

"Is it possible this is one of Zeref's demons? If so, then what's it doing here and how was it trapped in the ice?" Erza wondered, frowning.

Activating her Sharingan, Satsuki looked at the demon and the ice it was trapped in.

'I can still sense a faint signature from the demon, showing despite how long it's been trapped it's still alive, but barely. As for the ice itself, it's definitely magical in nature and it almost seems, alive.' Satsuki thought.

"Lucy, would any of your spirits be able to tell us what that demon is, and what spell was used to trap it in the ice?" Satsuki asked, looking at the blonde mage who went over her list of spirits before pulling out a Silver Key.

"I think I have just the one. Open! Gate of the Lyre, Lyra!" Said Lucy, summoning the spirit.

"How may I be of service, Lucy?" Lyra asked, smiling brightly.

"Hey Lyra, I was hoping you'd be able to tell us about that demon and the spell used to trap it?" Lucy asked, pointing at said demon.

Turning to the demon, Lyra paled slightly upon seeing it.

"That's Deliora, the Demon of Destruction, one of the demons created by the Black Wizard, Zeref. As for the ice it's trapped in, that is the result of the last resort spell known as Ice Shell, a spell that turns the casters body into the ice itself, and entraps its target an unmeltable layer of ice." Lyra explained, with the mage trading looks at the information.

"Okay, so we know what the demon is. Now why are Dark Mages trying to free it?" Satsuki wondered.

"It's likely they're hoping to put Deliora under their control once it's freed and use it as a weapon, though for what specific purpose, I couldn't say." Guessed Erza, as that seemed the most likely reason Dark Mages would be trying to free one of Zeref's demons.

"Lyra are there any spells that involve demons and the moon?" Lucy asked, since whatever spell the Dark Mages were using the moon as a medium for must be part of some ritual to bind Deliora to them and control it.

"No, aside from Lunar Devil Slayer Magic, there are none. But there is a spell that can break Ice Shell, the spell is called Moon Drip, it gathers the Moon's Magic Power in one place as moonlight itself, utilizing it to deactivate any possible spell, including Iced Shell." Lyra explained.

"Okay, thank you Lyra." Said Lucy, dismissing the spirit since they had all the information they needed at the moment.

"So, the Dark Mages here are using Moon Drip in order to free Deliora, and then control it to use it as weapon for whatever reason." Satsuki said.

"And given how remote Galuna Island is, they can do it without worry of the Magic Council catching wind of their plan until it's too late." Added Erza, frowning, while knowing they had to stop the Dark Mages before they free Deliora.

Nodding, the group ran out of the cavern and to the top of the temple, the most likely place the Dark Mages were located and performing Moon Drip.

Reaching the top of the temple, the trio saw a group of cloaked figures, one of whom they heard being called the Sub-Zero Emperor, and three non-cloaked figures standing behind the Emperor.

"Stop right there! We won't let you free Deliora!" Erza declared, glaring at the Dark Mages, who turned to look at their uninvited guests.

Though one of the non-cloaked figures, a pink haired girl, glared at the three.

"Hey! You're the three that killed Angelica!" She shouted, causing the three to stop and trading looks.

Thinking over their arrival on the island, they were stumped as to who this "Angelica" was. Though Lucy then remembered the giant rat that Erza killed.

"Wait, you mean the rat monster?" Lucy asked, with Erza and Satsuki blinking in realization as that was the only thing they encountered and killed.

"Her name was Angelica! And she had embodied everything love is supposed to…"

Satsuki, Erza, and Lucy sweatdropped as the girl proceeded to go on what felt like an hour-long rant about love and how Angelica embodied it. They quietly wondered if this was really happening and if these guys were really Dark Mages.

"Sherry, please for the love of magic itself, stop talking." Said the Cold Emperor, making Sherry stop her rant, much to everyone's relief.

"Forgive Sherry, she can be rather… passionate about love. My name is Reitei Lyon, these are my teammates Toby, Yuka, and Sherry. As for Deliora, you misunderstand, we're only freeing it, so I can kill it." Said Lyon, before letting out an angry grunt when he saw the Fairy Tail emblem on Erza's armor and recognized who she was.

"So, the famous Titania of Fairy Tail is here. Tell me, how is that bastard Gray doing?" Lyon asked, with Erza glaring at him for insulting her guildmate.

"How do you know Gray?" Demanded Erza.

"Oh, so he never talks about me. How hurtful, after all we did train under the same master, the same master he got killed because he went after Deliora! And after I deal with Deliora, I'll deal with you as well Titania, you, Gray, and all of Fairy Tail!" Lyon said angrily as the temperature lowered around him, with Erza now angry that he'd dare threaten her guild and her nakama.

"Deal with them, we have a week or two until the Moon Drip is complete, and I refuse to be stopped when we've come so close." Lyon ordered his followers.

Seeing they were now going to fight, Satsuki stepped forward, while Lucy prepared to summon her spirits. Though they were stopped when Erza held up her arm in front of them.

"No, I'll deal with them. Lyon dared to threaten my guild and my comrades. This is my fight." Erza said, with the two nodding in acceptance, seeing the redhead wouldn't be deterred.

Stepping forward, Erza's armor started glowing, signaling she was about to use Requip. Though Yuka suddenly ran forward and held up his hand.

"Wave!" Yuka called out as Erza was suddenly surrounded by a mass of transparent energy.

"HA! You can't use your Requip or any magic as long as my Wave is in effect!" Said Yuka, with the three being shocked that there was a magic that can cancel other magic.

'This just got a lot more difficult.' Satsuki thought, since that meant he could stop Lucy from summoning her spirits or Erza from requiping her armors, while only she could fight since she didn't use magic.

"You're assuming I need my armors to deal with you." Erza said, drawing the sword she used on the giant rat, which she thankfully kept out in case they ran into more monsters.

Jumping into the air Erza prepared to deal with the enemy mages, only for her, Satsuki, and Lucy to be shocked again when something unexpected happened.

Before Erza could get close to the mages, her sword and armor suddenly started rusting, before they crumbled into a dust, leaving Erza in only her boots and lingerie.

'What?!' The three thought, not expecting something like that to happen.

"Ice-Make: Water Serpent! Ice-Make: Snow Dragon!" Lyon called out, creating two magic circles one shooting out a spiraling serpent made of ice and the other a dragon made of ice, both heading straight for Erza.

The redhead was too stunned by the loss of her armor and weapon to dodge the combo attack and was thrown back with a cry of pain. Hitting the ground, Satsuki saw Erza had been knocked out with parts of her body encased in ice and her lingerie in tatters.

'Damnit!' Satsuki cursed.

Only to curse out loud when another masked mage showed up.

"Zalty, I'm guessing that Titania's armor rusting away was you're doing." Lyon stated.

"Yes Lyon." Zalty said, nodding in confirmation.

'Damnit. I can't fight all these guys by myself, while protecting Lucy, since that Yuka guy can block her spirits, and Erza at the same time. And we have to get Erza looked at after being hit pointblank like that, without any protection, and get that ice off of her before she gets hypothermia or frostbite.' Satsuki thought, knowing they had to retreat for now.

"Lucy cover your eyes." Satsuki whispered, with Lucy nodding and closed her eyes.

Immediately, Satsuki threw a flashbang, blinding the enemy mages. Quickly grabbing Lucy, while creating a Shadow Clone to grab Erza, they jumped off the temple. Handing Lucy to her clone, Satsuki went through handsigns as they neared the ground.

"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" Satsuki said, releasing a large gust of air to slow their decent and soften the landing.

Once they were on the ground, Satsuki's clone set Lucy down and handed Erza to the original, before dispelling.

"Are you alright?" Satsuki asked, with Lucy nodding shakily from the sudden fall.

"Ye-yeah, I'm good. What should we do now?" Lucy asked, worried since those guys were stronger than they looked, not to mention that Wave magic and whatever that Zalty guy did to Erza's armor and sword.

"For now, we'll head back to the village so Erza can be looked at. Then come up with a plan to deal with those guys." Said Satsuki.

Putting a hand on Lucy's shoulder, she used Shunshined to teleport them back to the village.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep, our three mages/ninja have gone to Galuna Island and encounter Lyon and his team trying to free Deliora. Though not much in the way of fighting happened, given they didn't expect to encounter someone who can negate magic or someone that can destroy Erza's armor, so Satsuki rather than engage Lyon and his team alone, she opted to retreat and plan out their next move. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Nothing else much to say other than hope you enjoy the chapter. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

Erza groaned as she struggled to open her eyes, while feeling sore all over. Though immediately, her eyes snapped open and she shot up as she remembered what happened. The job on Galuna Island, finding Deliora, meeting those Mages, then rushing in after Lyon threatened her friends, only for her armor to somehow be destroyed and then be taken out by Lyon.

Grunting in pain, Erza looked and saw that she was naked with bandages wrapped around her abdomen.

Erza's attention though was turned to the door of the room she was in, when she heard it open. Seeing Satsuki and Lucy entered made her relax, while both girls were relieved to see Erza awake.

"You're awake, good. How're you feeling?" Satsuki asked, as she and Lucy sat down beside Erza's bed, while the redhead pushed the covers off and sat on the edge.

Satsuki and Lucy blushed at the action, since Erza was still naked, yet she didn't seem at all bothered by that fact.

"I'm fine. Sore, but fine." Erza answered, before lowering her head in shame, since it was her fault that she was attacked and taken out.

She made a rookie mistake, letting her anger and emotions get the better of her, then rushing in to attack a group of unknown enemies, one of whom was able to make it so she couldn't use any of her armors. Then she got taken out by Lyon and would have likely been killed, if it weren't for Satsuki and Lucy being there to save her. It was worse that she rushed in, when she knew she was at a disadvantage after Yuka's Wave Magic disabled her Requip.

Seeing her expression, Satsuki got up and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't beat yourself up, there's no way we could have known one of them had a Magic that could cancel other Magics, or what Magic was used to destroy your armor. Now we do know and will be better prepared to fight them again. And this time, we will win." Satsuki said.

Erza looked up at Satsuki and gained a small smile at her words, seeing a new side of the Uchiha she didn't expect, with how she's looked after Lucy and cheering her up after her mistake. If things had been different, Erza could have seen Satsuki becoming a member of Fairy Tail, if Master Makarov found her before she became a Mercenary.

'Though, maybe she still can, if she can keep her word of not killing, unless absolutely necessary, permanent.' Erza thought, knowing Makarov is always willing to give second chances to those who deserve them.

And while Erza found it distasteful, she knew there were times when killing was necessary. Her time as a slave in the Tower of Heaven and on some the jobs she's taken, she knew that some people simply didn't deserve anymore chances and needed to be put down permanently. That's not to say Erza has ever killed anyone, nor will she ever if she can help it.

But while Satsuki's words did make her feel better and accept that she couldn't have expect Yuka's Wave Magic, she still made a mistake and needed to be punished.

"Please hit me." Erza requested, with Satsuki and Lucy blinking in confusion at the sudden and strange request.

"What?" Satsuki asked.

"I ask that one of you hit me, I must be punished for my mistake. So, please hit me." Erza said, closing her eyes to be ready for the hit, much to Satsuki and Lucy's shock and discomfort.

"Uh, th-that's fine, really. We all make mistakes." Said Lucy, not very comfortable with the idea of someone asking her to hit them.

"Please, I insist that you punish me for my mistake." Said Erza, not budging from her request.

Seeing Erza wasn't going to change her mind, Satsuki raised her fist and bopped her on the head, not hard enough to actually hurt, but enough that she'll feel it.

With that out of the way, Satsuki prepared to get back on track, namely dealing with the Mages trying to free Deliora. Though before she could say anything, someone entered the room and made things even more awkward.

"Hime! Why does she get to be punished, but I don't?!" Virgo whined at seeing Erza be punished, while she didn't get her punishment from her mistress, with Lucy chuckling awkwardly as a sweatdrop formed at the side of her head.

"I'm, uh, I'm sorry?" Lucy said, not sure what else to say.

"It is fine, Hime." Said Virgo, before suddenly grabbing Erza's hands with sparkling eyes.

"Because I have now found a new sister in arms!" Virgo said happily at meeting someone else, who desired to be punished, like her.

Erza could only blink in confusion and embarrassment at what Virgo was talking about. Her embarrassment only increasing at Satsuki's next words.

"You'll have to forgive Virgo, she's a Masochist and thinks you're one too." Satsuki said.

This made Erza blush, before looking anywhere from the three girls. It wasn't exactly untrue, it's part of the reason why Erza can usually take a lot of damage when she's in battle, aside from her own durability, and from what she's read in her private book collection.

It didn't take long for Satsuki and Lucy to realize this and their eyes widened in shock.

"Oh Kami, you are a Masochist." Satsuki said, her mind going back to all the times she and Erza fought, only now she felt they weren't just about Erza trying to defeat her.

"O-oh wow." Lucy muttered, unsure on how to take the fact that Erza was…into that sort of thing.

Virgo, meanwhile, squealed in delight that she did find a fellow sister in Masochism, and pulled Erza into a tight hug. Erza's blush increased as she let out a small moan, when Virgo's apron brushed against her nipples, the moan making Satsuki and Lucy blush at the reminder Erza that was still naked.

Immediately, Erza pushed Virgo off and stood up, before Requiping her Robe of Yuen. Though the sudden motion made her wince in pain, since it aggravated her injuries. Satsuki was by her side in a second and began checking her over with some Medical Ninjutsu and her Sharingan, for any more signs of damage that she might have missed.

Lucy also quickly sent Virgo back to the Celestial Spirit World, before she could cause any more embarrassing moments.

Once she finished checking Erza, Satsuki stood up.

"Most of your injuries seem to have finished healing already, but you won't be able to fight at your full power for a while. Unfortunately, we have to finish this mission quickly, before they can free Deliora." Satsuki said, before turning to Lucy.

"Lucy, you and Erza will work together to deal with Toby and Sherry, I'll deal with Yuka and that Zalty guy. After we take care of those four, we'll go after Lyon." Said Satsuki.

Given she didn't have Magic, it'd be easy for her to deal with Yuka, and they didn't know what Zalty could do or how he destroyed Erza's armor the way he did. And with Erza injured, it'd be best if she dealt with him, while Lucy and Erza handled Sherry and Toby.

Nodding in agreement, the three exited the room, showing they were back in the village, before leaving the village to return to the temple. Thankfully it was day out, so Lyon and his group couldn't use Moon Drip, unfortunately it also meant they'll have their followers to deal with as well.

"Lucy, did you manage to find out what type of Magic Zalty uses?" Satsuki asked, with Lucy nodding in confirmation.

"Yeah, I summoned Lyra and told her about what happened. She said that it was either a type of Corrosion Magic, or a Lost Magic called "Arc of Time". If it's the latter, then it was used to fast forward the "time" of Erza's armor and make it rust away." Lucy explained, with Satsuki frowning, since that sounded like a dangerous Magic and not one some ordinary Mage should have access to.

'If it is Arc of Time, then there's definitely more to that Zalty guy, than just being some follower.' Satsuki thought.

"Well, I'll find out when I face him." Satsuki stated.

*Temple*

In a remote part of the temple, there was a pale-skinned woman with dark purple hair and brown eyes. Her attire consisted of a tight-fitting battle suit that was sleeveless and skin-tight, being divided into 3 sections; the main body and legs of the suit, from the thigh down, are both white with black patterning, with the space between them being a deep brown. The entire suit is trimmed with gold patterns and sporting a matching white headband. On her arms, she wears long black sleeves, with the section from her elbow down bearing chunky, and gray wrist-guards.

This was Ultear Milkovich, a member of the Magic Council and secretly a member of the Dark Guild, Grimoire Heart.

Currently, Ultear held a Communication Lacrima, with her having contacted a pawn of hers, Jellal Fernandes at the Tower of Heaven. She had just finished telling him about Erza being on Galuna Island and is currently in a weakened state.

"Very good, Ultear. I'll send some people to Galuna and have them bring Erza to the tower. Be sure to contact me if anything else comes up." Jellal ordered, before ending the communication.

'Annoying brat.' Ultear thought, annoyed that Jellal believed he could order her around.

Putting the Lacrima away, Ultear threw on her Zalty disguise, before going meet with her "allies".

Reaching the top of the Temple, she saw some of his followers bowing to him.

"Lyon-sama, Titania and her allies are on their way back to the temple." They reported, with Lyon waving it off.

"It doesn't matter, the Moon Drip is almost complete and this time we're ready for them. Toby, Yuka, Sherry, go prepare for their arrival. Zalty, you're with me. It's time Deliora met its match." Lyon commanded, with his teammates nodding and going to get ready, while "Zalty" followed after Lyon

*Later*

*With Satsuki, Erza, and Lucy*

After arriving at the temple, the trio had immediately gone to the top, only to see it clear of Lyon and his followers. Knowing he's likely gone to the chamber with Deliora, the three began going down into the temple.

However, before they could get far, they were stopped by Yuka.

"Not so fast, this as far as yo-GAH!" Yuka said, before gagging when Satsuki suddenly vanished in a Shunshin, before reappearing in front of Yuka and burying her fist in his stomach.

The blow was strong enough to knock Yuka out, before he could use his Wave Magic.

They then continued on their way further down, before they soon came across Toby and Sherry as well. Nodding to Satsuki, Erza and Lucy broke off from her while she went further down, while they stayed to deal with them.

"Ooooon, you may have managed to beat Yuka, but I'm much stronger than him." Toby said, before his claws lengthened and glowed green.

"You'll pay for killing Angelica, I'll show you the power of love! Doll Magic: Rock Dolls!" Sherry said, creating numerous golems made of stone.

Toby ran towards them, with his Paralysis Claws and went to swipe them, though Erza and Lucy managed to dodge his swipes, though he was able to nick Lucy on her arm.

"AH!" Lucy screamed at the sudden shock, before she collapsed, unable to move her body.

'Damn it!' Erza cursed mentally

"Requip: Flight Armor!" Erza said, Requiping her Flight Armor to increase her speed.

Speeding towards Lucy, Erza picked her up and moved her somewhere safe, away from the fight.

'This just got a lot harder.' Erza thought, while turning back to Toby and Sherry's Golems.

Immediately, Erza started speeding around the tunnel and destroying the Golems, while avoiding Toby's claws. Though she started feeling the high speed's strain on her injuries.

"G-got it! Open Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus!" Lucy said, managing to grab one her Golden Keys, with some effort, and summon Taurus.

"Mooo! How may I be of service, Lucy!" Taurus said,

"Help Erza, quickly!" Said Lucy, knowing Erza can't keep fighting much longer with her injuries.

"Right! I will fight to protect the perfect bodies of Lucy and her friend!" Taurus cried out and charged with his axe.

"Not so fast! Doll Magic: Puppeteer!" Sherry said as she took control of Taurus's body.

Sensing an attack, Erza turned just in time to block Taurus's axe as he seemed to be fighting the Sherry's control on him but had little success. This also left Erza open for a Golem to knock her back towards Toby.

"Got you now!" Toby said, managing to scratch Erza with his claws, paralyzing her.

"Erza!" Lucy said, before sending Taurus back to the Celestial Spirit World.

With some effort, Erza managed to stand up and lean on her sword, but the hit from the Golem reopened some of her wounds and Toby's Paralysis Claws was making it difficult to stand. Seeing Toby charge again, Erza managed to block one of his swipes, but not the second one.

"This'll stop you, Super Paralysis Claws!" Toby said, swiping at Erza again, knocking her down, only this time she couldn't get back up.

"Now to finish you!" Said Toby, preparing to deliver the killing blow.

"Wait!" Lucy cried out, stopping Toby.

"Yes?" Asked Toby.

"Uh, before you do that you, uh, you have something on your face!" Lucy said, trying to stall for time.

"Oh, thanks." Said Toby, scratching himself only to end paralyzing himself as well.

"…Th-That works too." Said Lucy blinking, not expecting that he'd actually scratch himself.

"Ugh, Toby you idiot! Fine, Golems deal with little red, and avenge Angelica!" Sherry commanded, with the Golems moving to do just that.

Grunting, Lucy grabbing another of her keys, before groaning when she saw it was Aquarius. Her strongest spirit, but also the only one who regularly threatened to kill her.

"No choice. Open! Gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius!" Lucy said, summoning the mermaid spirit, who immediately glared at Lucy.

"Oh great, you again. What do you want blondie?" Aquarius demanded.

"Please, help my friend." Lucy said pointing to the Golems, with the spirit looking at them in annoyance.

"And why should I? Why don't you do it." Aquarius retorted.

"I can't move!" Said Lucy.

"Oh, but you're still able to summon me to clean up your mess. When I could be home, getting ready for my date with my boyfriend, you know that thing you don't have." Aquarius taunted, before gasping when Sherry took control of her.

"HA! This is even better, I'll use your own spirit to deal with your comrade. Aquarius, send them to a watery grave." Sherry commanded, with Aquarius looking at her, before opening her urn.

"Okay, enjoy the bottom of the ocean you, pink bitch! I don't like being controlled!" Aquarius said, unleashing a large torrent of water at not just Lucy and Erza, but Sherry as well.

Lucy, with some effort, managed to grab hold of a rock and Erza, before they could be washed away. Sherry, however, wasn't as fortunate and was sent further into the caverns.

Once she was sure Sherry was gone, Lucy sent Aquarius away and waited until the water was gone, before letting Erza go.

"Glad that's over." Lucy said relieved.

"I'm sorry, again I let myself be caught off guard." Said Erza, disappointed at once again being taken out so easily.

"Don't be sorry, if I had known Sherry could control my spirits, I wouldn't have summoned Taurus, which left you open." Said Lucy.

Neither said anything else, before they started laughing, realizing they were both trying to take the blame for what happened. Once they stopped laughing, they both sat against the tunnel wall to rest and wait for the paralysis to wear off.

*With Satsuki*

Satsuki continued running down the tunnels, only to stop when she heard the sound of rushing water. Looking behind her, Satsuki was surprised to see large amount of water rushing towards her.

Going through some handsigns, she slammed her hands on the ground causing a tunnel to open up in front of her, allowing the water to be diverted, with only ankle-deep water managing to escape.

'I hope Erza and Lucy are okay.' Satsuki thought, since the water came from where she left them, before she continued on her way.

Soon she arrived in a large cavern, where she found "Zalty" surrounded by Lyon's followers. Unsealing the Kusanagi, Satsuki's speed increased dramatically as she used the Afterimage Clone Jutsu, a Jutsu developed by her cousin, Shisui, that allowed her to move at high speeds, creating several afterimages, so she could move between them to attack from different angles, along with harmlessly dodging attacks.

It wasn't long before she managed to take out all of Lyon's followers, being sure not to kill them and only incapacitate, leaving only "Zalty" to deal with.

"Impressive, being able to move at such speeds and attack with a sword without kill them all, most impressive." Said "Zalty", while Satsuki narrowing her eyes and activated her Sharingan as she watched him move.

'This guy, he moves way to femininely and his voice it doesn't sound natural.' Satsuki thought, seeing the small signs now that she really paid attention.

"Okay 'Zalty', or whatever your name is, how about you take off that stupid disguise and show your face. That is, if you aren't just a scared little girl under that mask." Satsuki taunted, with "Zalty" stopping in "his" tracks before making a "Tsk" sound, seeing the jig is up.

The disguise was then removed, revealing Ultear smirking at Satsuki.

"Clever, you managed to see through my disguise. Allow me to introduce myself, Ultear Milkovich, member of the Dark Guild Grimoire Heart, soon to be former member of the Magic Council, and daughter of…Ur, the woman who trapped Deliora." Ultear introduced, while spitting out her mother's name like it was poison.

Hearing this made Satsuki scowl, as once again she saw how incompetent the Magic Council was, since they've allowed themselves to be infiltrated by a member of a Dark Guild, and one of the leaders of the Balam Alliance.

"You're Ur's daughter? Then why are you spitting on her sacrifice, trying to free the demon that she gave her life to seal away?" Satsuki questioned, with Ultear scowling and pulling out an orb.

"That is none of your business. You should be more worried about what I'm going to do you." Ultear said.

Knowing she wasn't going to get anything out of Ultear, Satsuki sealed her blade away and prepared for what's surely going to be one of her toughest fights.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep Erza, Satsuki, and Lucy regrouped and thought up a strategy to go against Lyon and his team, we also saw Ultear contact Jellal who has sent people to bring Erza back to the Tower of Heaven much earlier than in canon. Finally Erza and Lucy took care of Toby and Sherry, with Satsuki now facing off against Ultear. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't, and have a Merry Christmas and a happy New Year!**

**Storm out**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Nothing much to say other than hope you enjoy the chapter. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

Satsuki and Ultear stared each other down, neither one having made a move, both waiting to see what the other will do. Satsuki didn't know how strong Ultear was, or what exactly her Arc of Time Magic could do, only knowing it could effect on-organic objects, like Erza's armor. She didn't know if she could affect the time of a person, nor did she feel like finding out and end up being aged to dust.

'But given she hasn't already done so, perhaps she can't affect a person's time. If that's true, then this fight got easier without worrying of her freezing me or aging me until I'm dust.' Satsuki thought, but knew she still shouldn't underestimate Ultear.

For now, she needed to get a good grasp of Ultear's skillset, before moving in to take her out.

Just than a rock fell from the ceiling and into the water at their feet. Immediately, Satsuki sprang into action, jumping into the air while throwing a handful of shuriken at Ultear, before going through handsigns.

"Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Satsuki said, multiplying the shuriken into dozens.

But the projectiles couldn't even get close before Ultear her orb up, causing them to freeze in midair before rusting away.

'Okay, so she can target multiple objects, let's see how she likes Ninjutsu then.' Satsuki said, going through handsigns and taking advantage of the large amount of water.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet Jutsu!" Said Satsuki as the water swirled into the air, taking the shape of a serpentine dragon that roared before charging at Ultear.

Only for the dragon to evaporated into steam before it could reach her.

"You should just give up, the Arc of Time makes it so all Molding Magic is useless against me. None of your weapons or attacks can touch me." Ultear stated, smirking in confidence that she already won.

"Good to know." Satsuki muttered, before her body dissolved into ravens, surprising Ultear before the real Satsuki revealed herself behind her and kicked Ultear away.

'Demonic Illusion: Mirage Raven.' Satsuki thought, having created her own versions of the Crow Jutsu Itachi always used, though she used ravens instead of crows.

With Ultear trapped in the illusion, Satsuki was free to attack her with Taijutsu letting out some of the anger and frustration that she felt at Ultear for spitting on her mother's sacrifice to trap Deliora.

"Why would you free Deliora, the demon your mother gave her life to trap?! And for what, just so some brat can prove a point?! Or did you believe you can control Deliora for whatever Grimoire Heart wants to do, kill innocent people, destroy Magic Guild, or try to take over Fiore! What if you can't control the demon or can't kill it, with it escaping and killing even more people?! Do you even care that your mother gave her life to stop Deliora, do you?! Answer me!" Satsuki shouted in anger, before gasping when Ultear sent her orb crashing into her stomach.

"SHUT UP! Just shut up! Infinite Sphere!" Ultear shouted as her orb multiplied and struck Satsuki from all directions, but she didn't stop there.

"Luminous Minutes!" Declared Ultear as the orbs turned into beams of light that shot towards Satsuki, who substituted herself with a log just before they hit.

Thankfully, as the log was reduced to splinters by the light beams.

"No, I won't be quiet! Why would you spit on your mother's sacrifice?! Deliora is a monster that deserves to stay trapped here and yet you're trying to free it! And you will tell me, even if I beat it out of you!" Satsuki shouted, while glaring at Ultear, which the Dark Mage matched with her own glare at the Uchiha constantly bringing up her mother and in turn bringing up memories that Ultear prefers to keep buried.

Satsuki was angry that Ultear was working to free the demon her mother gave her life to stop. It just reminded Satsuki how she had been forced to watch her brother kill their parents. And Satsuki would never spit on her parents, and her clans, legacy like Ultear was. If it was her, and her mother gave her life to stop Deliora, Satsuki would make sure no one would ever free the demon and stop anyone who tried.

But here Ultear was, trying to free it. And it made Satsuki angrier than she's ever been at any of the previous Dark Mages she's fought.

"Because she abandoned me!" Ultear shouted, her anger clouding her mind and all her memories of her childhood being dragged up by Satsuki's words.

"What?" Satsuki asked.

"She abandoned me! She left me at the Bureau of Magical Development, me, her daughter! For months I suffered from their experiments, crying out for her to save me, but she never came! Eventually I was able to escape, but when I went home, you know what I saw? My dear mother, she replaced me with those two brats, Gray and Lyon! She abandoned her own flesh and blood to raise those two! She was so happy, having two children she could raise and teach, while I was left to suffer. So I returned to that lab and let them continue their experiments until my Magic was raised to levels beyond them, before I killed them and destroyed that lab. That's why I'm willing to spit on her sacrifice and destroy her memory, because she destroyed me first!" Ultear shouted as tears appeared in her eyes as the painful memories all came flooding back.

"Did she tell you?" Satsuki questioned.

"What?" Snapped Ultear.

"Did Ur tell you to your face she didn't want you anymore? Did you go and confront of her of why she left you?!" Demanded Satsuki.

"No, it was clear what happened." Ultear answered.

"And what if you were wrong? What if the same people that experimented on you had lied to your mother about what happened to you? That way, she wouldn't take away their test subject. Maybe she thought you were dead and taking in Gray and Lyon helped her cope at losing her daughter!" Satsuki shouted, with Ultear's eyes widening in anger and shock.

She hadn't thought of that. The pain from the experiments, the desperation to get home, as well as the pain and anger she felt when she saw her mother with Gray and Lyon made her believe Ur had abandoned her. But what if she had been lied to, made to believe she was dead? Ultear wouldn't have put it past those bastards to make sure Ur didn't take her away when she learned they couldn't help her.

But even if that's true, it's far too late to change things. Her mother was dead, and she's already committed several atrocities for the sake of the "Ultimate Magic World", a world where her Arc of Time would be perfected, and she could go back in time and take back the life that was stolen from her.

"Even if that's true, it won't change anything. I won't stop until Grimoire Heart creates the "Ultimate Magic World" and I take back what was stolen from me. And right now, you're in my way. Flash Forward!" Ultear said, creating numerous copies of orbs that showed different images before they all launched towards Satsuki.

Satsuki dodged the orbs, only to see they were locked onto her and was forced to keep dodging.

"Ice-Make: Rosen Krone!" Ultear said creating giant roses and spiked branches of ice that launched towards Satsuki and, while she was distracted, wrapped around her with the thorns cutting into her body, while the orbs were able to smash into her.

Ultear then created her Magic Sword and charged forward impaling Satsuki through the chest.

"It's over, I win." Ultear said smirking, which turned into a frown when Satsuki smirked at her.

"Not quite. Lightning Shadow Clone Jutsu." Satsuki stated, before she dispelled into lightning and electrocuted Ultear, who screamed in pain and felt her body grow numb.

The real Satsuki and a Shadow Clone then jumped out of the ground going through handsigns.

"Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!"

"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!"

The wind-enhanced fireball charge towards Ultear, to close for her to disperse it with her magic before it could hit her. Grunting, Ultear forced her paralyzed body to move enough to defend herself.

"Ice-Make: Dahlias!" Ultear said, creating several large Dahlias made of ice to shield herself from the fire.

Unfortunately, the fire proved strong, shattering the ice and launching Ultear back into the wall. With Satsuki then appearing in front of her and locked eyes with Ultear.

"Genjutsu: Sharingan." Satsuki whispered as Ultear's eyes became dull.

Sighing in relief that the fight was over, Satsuki took a moment to sit down and rest, since while the fight didn't last long, she had taken a good amount of damage in this fight. Especially at the end of the fight, since she wasn't able to swap herself with the Lightning Shadow Clone until after being trapped in the Ice-Make: Rosen Krone and hit by the Flashforward spell.

Hearing footsteps, Satsuki looked and saw Erza and Lucy running towards her, but she could see from their faces they were also tired from their fight as well. But they couldn't afford to rest, since as every second that passes is another second closer for Lyon to free Deliora.

Getting up the girls nodded to each other, before running off to the chamber holding Deliora. Though Lucy and Erza were confused when Ultear got up and followed them but showed no signs of attacking. They were also confused as to who she was and where she came from.

"Satsuki, who's this and why is she following us?" Lucy asked.

"That's Ultear, she was Zalty, which was just a disguise. Don't worry I have her under a Genjutsu making her follow my orders." Satsuki answered.

"You're controlling her?!" Erza demanded with a glare angry that Satsuki was controlling Ultear, even if she's an enemy.

"Yes, and don't try and make me free her. We're already tired from our fights, while Lyon is ready and waiting, we need all the help we can get right now." Satsuki said, with Erza and Lucy reluctantly nodding in agreement.

They found it distasteful that Satsuki was controlling another person, but knew she was right. They needed all the help they can get, but Erza swore to have Satsuki free Ultear of her control once the mission was completed.

Soon they reached the chamber and saw Lyon waiting for him.

"So, you managed to defeat my team and followers, and apparently picked up a new friend. Not that it matters, as I'll crush you here and now! Ice-Make: Eagle!" Lyon said, creating several ice eagles that flew towards them.

"Ultear destroy the ice!" Satsuki ordered, with Ultear nodding and pulling out her orb before the eagles froze and melted into water which then evaporated into steam.

"What?!" Lyon said shocked at seeing "Zalty's" magic being used.

Though he didn't have time to think about this before Satsuki appeared in front of him and delivered a Chakra-enhanced punch straight to his face. The punch shattered Lyon's helmet and sent him crashing into the wall knocking him out.

"Well…that was anti-climactic." Lucy stated with a sweatdrop, having thought they would be in for a longer and tougher fight.

"Maybe. But if it had been a fair fight, it'd just make things harder with our current condition. Besides, Ultear's Arc of Time would have made all his attacks useless anyway." Satsuki said, given Ultear herself had said that Molder Magic was useless against her, so she figured it'd be better to take him out quickly than delay things.

"I'm just glad this mission is over, and we stopped them." Erza said, relieved they were able to prevent the group from freeing Deliora.

Satsuki, meanwhile, looked at the trapped Deliora with her Sharingan. She saw that the life force from Deliora was even weaker than when she first saw it and looking at the ice, before remembering what Lyra said about the spell, she saw it was definitely alive.

'Could it be…I wonder.' Satsuki wondered, narrowing her eyes in thought before looking at Ultear.

"Ultear, use your Arc of Time on the ice to reverse its time." Satsuki said, with Ultear nodding, while Erza and Lucy looked at her in shock, the former also suspicious of what Satsuki was planning and prepared to fight her should it come to that.

"What're you doing?! We just did everything we could to stop Deliora from being freed and now you're just undoing it yourself!" Lucy shouted, not understanding what Satsuki was doing.

"Just trust me alright. I just want to test something." Satsuki said.

This made both girls agree, albeit very reluctantly, since Satsuki hasn't steered them wrong yet and doubted, or at least hoped, she wasn't intentionally freeing Deliora.

The three girls watched as Ultear cast her Arc of Time on the ice, watching as it receded from Deliora's body, making Lucy and Erza tense up as the demons eyes glowed red. Then to their shock, rather than completely vanish, the ice started shrinking and transforming until they saw a woman with short dark purple hair and pale skin laying on the ground unconscious.

However, they then heard Deliora let out a roar and looked to see the demon fall over, not moving or breathing, showing it was dead.

"Wh-what?!" Lucy said, not understanding what just happened, with Erza being equally as lost.

"Deliora was already dead in the ice. Looking at it with my Sharingan, I saw Deliora had barely any lifeforce left in it, meaning even if Lyon succeeded in freeing the demon, it would have just died the moment it was free. As for the ice, remember, Lyra said Ice Shell was created from the users body turning into the ice used to trap the target and I saw that the ice was still alive. I had Ultear use her Arc of Time on it to test a theory and it worked. Deliora is now dead, thus removing the chance of anyone else trying to free it, and Ur's body was returned to its natural state." Satsuki said, with Erza and Lucy looking at her in amazement and relief.

If Satsuki hadn't done that, they might have just tried smashing the ice along with Deliora, or Erza would have told her master so Deliora could be moved to a more secure location, and Ur would have remained trapped until Deliora finally died and she did as well. But Satsuki was able to see she was still alive in the ice and reverse it, freeing her.

'I'm sure Gray will be happy to see his teacher again.' Erza thought with a small smile.

"Now come on, we have to still have to tie up Lyon, his team, and his followers, destroy the Moon Drip spell covering the island, and bring everyone back to the village." Satsuki said, with all three of them sighing in exhaustion, since they just wanted to rest.

*Later*

Satsuki, Lucy, and Erza all slowly entered their room in the village, feeling extremely tired.

It took some time to gather all of Lyon's followers and teammates, especially tracking down Sherry and Toby, who had been carried off by the water, and tied them up. With Satsuki also having to release the Genjutsu on Ultear, before knocking her unconscious with another one. Satsuki then was forced to physically throw Erza into the sky to destroy the lenses that was put there for the Moon Drip.

After that they then had to carry all their prisoners, plus the unconscious Ur, back to the village. Thankfully, the task was made easier with Lucy summoning some spirits to help and Satsuki making some clones as well.

After making sure the prisoners were secure and putting Ur in a guest room, the girls decided to just share a room rather than find separate ones.

Closing the door, they stripped out of their clothes, and armor for Erza, down to their lingerie and got into bed together. Satsuki and Lucy normally wouldn't do something like this, but at the moment they were too tired to care about their lack of modesty or that all three of them were sharing a bed.

It wasn't long until the three girls drifted off to sleep, unaware that this wasn't the end of their problems.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep Satsuki and Ultear fought each other, with Satsuki relying on tricks and deceit to attack while Ultear could only destroy her weapons and Ninjutsu, given this is pre-timeskip her Arc of Time doesn't affect people. Satsuki also let out her anger at Ultear for spitting on Ur's sacrifice, with Ultear get angry as it brought up all the bad memories of her childhood, with Satsuki then panting the seeds for Ultear to find out Ur did not in fact abandon her. Next Satsuki managed to take down and control Ultear and use her Arc of Time to deal with Lyon quickly. Finally Satsuki tested her theory and in doing so permanently removed the threat of anyone trying to free Deliora and also saved Ur, which only lead to more changes for certain individuals. Now Satsuki, Lucy, and Erza hope their troubles are over, not knowing they're only just beginning. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't and I hope you all have a Happy New Year and see you all in 2020!**

**Storm out**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Here we'll be seeing the aftermath of Satsuki having Ultear free Ur, with the latter reuniting with her daughter and wayward student, along with Erza learning the truth of the Tower of Heaven and what really happened to Jellal. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

The next morning, Satsuki, Lucy and Erza all woke up, feeling refreshed after everything they did yesterday, though they could still feel the effects of the injuries they gained.

Sitting up in bed, the three girls stretched their arms, before Satsuki and Lucy froze as their eyes widened in realization, that they were currently in bed together with Erza, in nothing but their underwear. Realizing this, both girls immediately shot out of the bed, with bright red faces, their blushes only intensifying when Erza looked at them in confusion, all while still stretching out.

"What's with you two?" Erza asked, arching her back, making Satsuki and Lucy's faces turn redder at seeing the redhead's chest being pushed out.

"No-nothing, just, just w-wanting to ge-get up e-early to ch-check on th-the o-others!" Satsuki stuttered.

"Ye-yeah!" Agreed Lucy.

"Hm, I suppose that makes sense, we have to make sure the prisoners are secure and see if Ur has woken up." Erza said, not realizing the effect that her stretching was having on her companions.

Nodding at her words, Satsuki and Lucy took a moment to reign in their embarrassment and arousal. Afterwards, all three girls got changed into clean clothes, and armor for Erza.

"I'll go check on Ur." Lucy volunteered.

"Okay, Erza and I will check on the prisoners." Replied Satsuki, with Erza nodding in agreement.

With that, the three girls split up to check on the others.

*With Ur*

'Oooooh, my damn head, feels like I ran headfirst into a glacier.' Ur thought, groaning as she raised a hand to her head to ease her throbbing skull.

Though not a moment later, Ur's eyes snapped open in shock as she looked at her shaking hand. Bringing her hand to her face, Ur's eyes widened further in disbelief at feeling skin.

'Ho-how?! That shouldn't be possible, I used Ice Shell, my body turned into ice, I trapped…Deliora!' Ur thought, shooting up from her bed and looked around the unfamiliar room.

"Gray, Lyon!" Ur muttered, worried about her students and went to stand up to try and find them, only to grunt when she fell back on the bed.

Just then, the door opened, and Lucy walked in, looking at Ur in surprise.

"You're awake." Lucy said, surprised Ur was awake, let alone able to sit up after everything she's been through.

"Who the hell are you?! Where are Gray and Lyon?! Where's Deliora?!" Ur demanded, worried she failed to trap Deliora somehow, and afraid that her students were dead, just like…Ur shook her head refusing to think about it, and not wanting to think of losing her students as well.

"Hey easy, relax. My name's Lucy, as for Deliora, it's dead. It's been dead for a while now, I think, after you used Ice Shell on it. Now it's just officially dead." Lucy said, with Ur looking at her in confusion by her words, but nonetheless was relieved to hear Deliora was dead, and Gray's demons were finally put to rest as well.

"So, I did use Ice Shell? Then, how am I here?" Ur questioned, looking at her body, seeing she looked exactly the same as before, even the leg she lost against Deliora was back.

"Uh, that's kind of a long and crazy story." Said Lucy with a sheepish grin, knowing what she had to say was pretty crazy.

"Look, Lucy was it, right now I shouldn't even be alive, let alone in one piece. And should instead be a giant block of ice, trapping a giant demon. Believe me, I can handle just about anything, right now." Ur said, knowing the fact she was alive and in one piece made her willing to believe anything at the moment.

"Well, uh, for starters, your student, Lyon, he and a group of his followers were trying to use a spell called Moon Drip to break Ice Shell and free Deliora, so that Lyon could fight it and prove he's surpassed you, not knowing that Deliora was dead, anyway. Me and two of my friends took an S-Class Job from the locals on this island, after Moon Drip had some unexpected side-effects on them, leading us to meet Lyon and his group, and learn what they were doing. We were able to stop them, before they could complete Moon Drip. But one of my friends encountered a powerful mage using a Lost Magic called the Arc of Time, and after some…convincing, she was able to get the mage to use Arc of Time on Ice Shell. Which ended up restoring your body, and Deliora dying as well, afterwards." Lucy explaining, while omitting the part of Satsuki controlling Ultear, given she doubted Ur would take kindly to hearing someone controlled her daughter.

With each word Lucy said, Ur's eyes widened further in shock to hear what's happened since she used Ice Shell. The fact that Lyon was actually willing to free Deliora, the same demon that killed Gray's parents and she gave her life to trap, just to prove he surpassed her made Ur sigh. Having hoped that Lyon would have found a new goal to work towards.

"There's also something else, the mage who uses Arc of Time…her name is Ultear and she looks a lot like you." Lucy revealed, looking at Ur warily, since she wasn't sure if Ur would believe her that Ultear was her daughter.

This Ur's head snap up and look at Lucy with wide angry and shocked eyes, wanting to strike the girl for daring to mention that her daughter was alive. That is until Ur thought about it and came to the horrifying realization. Those fuckers lied to her and took her daughter!

'I swear, once I'm back to full strength, I'm going to tear those bastards apart!' Ur thought, swearing she'll make those people at the Bureau pay for stealing Ultear from her.

That though, brought Ur back to the present and immediately stood up, despite her bodies protests.

"I need to see her and Lyon." Ur said, wanting to see her daughter for herself, and probably knock some sense into her student for doing something so foolish.

"Hey easy, easy. I'll take you." Lucy said, wrapping an arm around Ur to support her, given she could see the woman was more likely to fall over, before she could take a single step.

Understandable, given how long Ur's body was transformed into ice, and between the three of them, Lucy, Satsuki, and Erza, Lucy was the one who was in the best condition. Given she had only been paralyzed in her and Erza's fight against Toby and Sherry, along with having to push herself to grab her keys and summon her spirits, despite the condition she was in. Along with having really push herself to summon enough spirits to help carry the prisoners, along with carrying a few herself, despite having just recovered from her paralysis at the time.

'I wonder just how tired Erza and Satsuki are, given they took way more damage than me.' Lucy thought, knowing she probably got off lucky compared to them.

With that, Lucy and Ur exited the room, and went to where the prisoners were being kept.

*With Satsuki and Erza*

Meanwhile, Satsuki and Erza went to check on their prisoners, while moving carefully, so as to not aggravate their injuries.

"Erza, it might be best to stay here a few days, at least until our injuries have more time to heal." Satsuki suggested, since they'd still have to transport the prisoners back to the mainland, and it wouldn't do if they struggled or tried escaping, while they were still injured.

"Agreed." Replied Erza, given her injuries from their first encounter with Lyon had reopened, on top of the damage she took from Toby and Sherry.

Soon, the two girls arrived where the prisoners were being kept, all of them being properly bound and their magic being sealed, so they couldn't use any spells.

"What the hell do you two want?! Come to gloat on how you ruined everything?!" Lyon demanded, glaring at them spitefully, not only for stopping him from completing his goal, but also the humiliating defeat he suffered.

Satsuki just shook her head at his attitude, knowing what she had to say wouldn't help.

"It wouldn't have mattered if we had interfered or not, Deliora was already dead, it's been dead for a while now. Even if you had broken Ice Shell, you'd just have released a corpse." Satsuki revealed, while also breaking the Genjutsu she had on Ultear keeping her asleep, with the woman's head instantly snapping up as she regained consciousness and shook her head to shake off the dizziness she was feeling.

"Wh-what?! All this time, Deliora was already dead?!" Lyon shouted, his anger growing to learn that Deliora was already dead, and that he spent the last three years trying to free it for nothing.

"Lyon, what does it matter? Deliora's dead, isn't that what's important?" Sherry asked, with Toby and Yuka nodding in agreement, since none of them cared how Deliora died, just that it did, and their families were avenged.

"Shut the hell up, you stupid love-obsessed idiot! I was supposed to be the one who killed Deliora, no one else!" Lyon shouted, glaring at Sherry, with the girl recoiling at the glare with some tears in her eyes at the insult from her crush.

"Hey, don't insult Sherry! We just wanted Deliora dead, we didn't care how it happened!" Toby said in Sherry's defense.

"Then you should thank Ur, it's because of her Deliora is dead. Ice Shell isn't just a means to trap a target, it turns the casters body into the ice that traps the target, with it wearing away at the said target, the more time passes. Deliora was trapped for ten years, the fact that it had even a little magical power left after all that time was nothing short of a miracle. So yes, even if your plan succeeded, Deliora would have died moments after being released." Erza said, clarifying Satsuki's words, while glaring at Lyon in disgust at how he's treating his comrades, while Lyon grit his teeth in anger.

"No, no, NO! Damn you, Gray! Damn you, Ur! Damn you, both!" Lyon cursed, both his mentor and Gray.

Gray, for being the reason Ur died, robbing him of the chance to surpass her. And Ur, for taking away the only way he could think of to prove he's surpassed her, now that she's gone.

"Oh would you just shut up already, you stupid whining brat!" Ultear shouted, glaring at Lyon, both annoyed at his whining and in anger at him insulting her mother.

Though granted, Ultear was currently having mixed feelings regarding her mother. But if it was true, if Ur was lied to, having been told that she died, and didn't abandon Ultear, like she believed. Then she wouldn't tolerate anyone insulting her mother.

Lyon returned the glare, though just before Ur's daughter and student could begin arguing, the door opened up, revealing Lucy and Ur, herself, much to Ultear and Lyon's shock.

"Lyon, that's enough. I should have let Gray tell you the truth, if I knew this is what would have happened." Ur said, before locking eyes with Ultear, shocked and overjoyed to see daughter, alive and well.

But while Ur was beyond happy that Ultear was alive, she was also devastated that she allowed herself to be lied to and abandon her daughter, even if she didn't know it. Though Ur swore she'll do everything she can to make it up to Ultear.

However, their attention turned back to Lyon, when he spoke.

"I already knew the truth. I researched everything I could about Ice Shell, in order to break it and found out it's created from the user's own body." Lyon revealed, shocking them, with Ur looking at him in shocked and hurt by this, that he had been aware of it, and yet still wanted to go through with his plan to free Deliora.

"You, you knew? You knew I was the ice, but still wanted to free Deliora? Despite knowing that it would kill me?" Ur asked.

"You were already dead, anyway. What difference would it make if you were ice, or not. Besides, I couldn't exactly surpass you, if you were a block of ice, now could I." Retorted Lyon, with Ur looking at him sadly.

"You know Lyon, I always knew there was a darkness in you, just like in Gray with Deliora. But I believed it was just a simple inferiority and superiority complex, wanting to prove you're the best, but also believing you needed to prove it to others and yourself. Like when you asked if you could replace Ultear." Ur said, with Ultear glaring at Lyon murderously, that he actually dared to try and replace her.

"I hoped that your time with me and Gray would be able to curb your darkness, but seeing you now, I see I was wrong." Ur said, looking at Lyon sadly, as despite everything he's done, and what he's become, he was still her student.

Lyon glared at Ur for a moment, before finally looking away, unable to look her in the eyes anymore, without feeling guilt well up inside of him, which he immediately crushed.

Ur then turned to Ultear, who looked at her neutrally, and felt tears prick at her eyes, still coming to terms with the fact that her daughter is alive.

"Ultear, why would you try and free Deliora?" Ur asked, wanting to know why her daughter would ever want to revive that Etherious, after all the people it's killed.

"Because, Deliora was a demon created by Zeref, himself, and it's Grimoire Heart's ambition to revive Zeref to create the Ultimate Magic World. I always believed you abandoned me to that damn Bureau. But with the Ultimate Magic World, my Arc of Time would become powerful enough to send me back in time and take back the life that was stolen from me." Ultear said.

"I never abandoned you! I would never abandon you; I'd rather die! Those doctors, they told me you had died, that your body had been too ravaged to look at, but I still wanted to bring you back home. But they didn't give me your body, so I just left and accepted their lies, not wanting to be reminded of my failure to protect you." Ur said, with tears falling from her eyes, while Ultear looked at her with wide eyes.

'She was right.' Ultear thought, while glancing at Satsuki, realizing that the Uchiha was right about what happened, that the doctors really did lie to her mother, just so they wouldn't lose their guinea pig

But even that was true…

"It doesn't matter." Ultear said, bitterly, knowing that after everything she's done, it doesn't matter if Ur abandoned her or not, since her mother would never accept her, once she knew everything that she has done.

"Yes it does! Ultear, please, I'm sorry, and I'll do anything to make it up to you!" Ur said, not wanting to lose her daughter a second time, with Ultear chuckling bitterly, that her mother thought that she needed to earn her forgiveness.

"Really? You'd accept me, a Dark Mage, when I've done horrible things, such as manipulating people, killing dozens and destroying so many lives? I helped destroy an entire city, then manipulated a young girl who survived into joining the very guild responsible for it; joined the Magic Council for the sole purpose of eventually destroying it from within; we even manipulated a group of Zeref Worshippers into completing the R-System to revive Zeref, all through the use of slave labor. I even took over the mind of an innocent boy, during a failed rebellion." Ultear said, listing all the crimes she's committed since joining Grimoire Heart, all of which she did without remorse, believing that after using her Arc of Time to go back in time, it wouldn't matter, because they wouldn't have happened.

It was the last crime, however, that made Erza step forward and grab Ultear by her collar, lifting her into the air and glare at her.

"What did you say?! You're the one who made Jellal betray us, to attack me, to keep working on that damn tower?!" Erza demanded, feeling angrier than she ever has before.

"Yes." Ultear replied, knowing Erza had every right to be angry, and probably even wants her dead now.

"Lift the spell, now! Or I swear, I'll make you pay for every day I was trapped there!" Said Erza, summoning a sword and holding it dangerously close to Ultear's eye, with her anger being great enough to cloud her judgement and only seeing the person responsible for the hell she and her friends endured.

Seeing this, Satsuki quickly stepped in and grabbed Erza's arms, making her let Ultear go, with the Titania glaring at Satsuki.

"Erza, don't do something you'll regret!" Satsuki warned, knowing Erza wasn't thinking straight, right now.

While she had every right to be angry, since Satsuki was able to put together what happened. Erza would never be able to forgive herself, if she went through with what she wanted to do to Ultear.

Erza glared darkly at Satsuki and prepared to attack her for getting in her way, only to stop cold when Ultear spoke.

"It doesn't matter, I transferred control of Jellal to Master Hades years ago, and he'd crush you all like insects, if you attacked him. That is, if you could even get close enough to attack him. And even if I hadn't, and I did lift the spell, Jellal has been under it for so long, it's become permanent by this point. Now, the only possible way for the spell to be broken, is if he lost all his memories, and good luck with that." Ultear said, also knowing that the mages that Jellal has sent will likely be arriving soon, for Erza.

Erza's entire body shook at hearing this, that her friend was truly gone, unless he lost his memories, and if that happened, then he wouldn't even remember her. So, either way, the Jellal she knew was gone.

Before anyone could say anything, Erza ran out the room, with Satsuki seeing the distraught and pained look on her face. A look that Satsuki recognized as the very same one she had that night, when she lost her clan.

Sharing a look with Lucy, Satsuki went after Erza, knowing from experience that she shouldn't be left alone in her current mental state.

"Well mother, there's another life I helped ruin, on top of all the others. So tell me, can you really accept me as your daughter, as the horrible, evil person who caused pain and misery, everywhere I go?" Ultear asked, not holding out any hope of her mother accepting her and prepared for Ur to turn her back on her.

She already lived most of her life believing Ur abandoned her, what did it matter if it became official.

"Yes." Ur stated, with Ultear's head snapping towards her in shock.

"Wh-what?" Ultear muttered, not believing what she just heard.

"Yes, I can accept you as my daughter. Ultear, you aren't horrible or evil, someone who's evil wouldn't show remorse for what they've done, but you are. That alone shows that part of my daughter still exists in you, she's just been buried under years of pain and loneliness. Besides, if anything, I should be asking if you can accept me as your mother, after not trying harder to save you." Ur said, with Ultear looking at her in disbelief, while half expecting that she's going to wake up and this is just a dream.

'If it's a dream, then please let me stay here.' Ultear thought, while looking away, not wanting her mother to see how much her words meant to her.

"Unfortunately, since Lyon is refusing to show remorse for what he's done, I'm not sure if the same can be said for him." Ur said, looking at her wayward student in disappointment, while Lyon shot her a glare, once again squashing the guilt welling inside him, and mentally assuring himself that he wasn't in the wrong.

While she felt hurt and betrayed by what Lyon has done. It was the fact that he that he was actively trying to keep himself from feeling regret for his actions, that's keeping her for forgiving him. Despite what Ultear has done was definitely being a lot worse, she at least felt remorse for her actions. Whereas Lyon is refusing to do so, being set on the idea that he was in the right. Though Ur really does hope that Lyon will one day realize the error of his ways, so they can one day make amends as well, and not continue down the dark path he's currently on.

She had just got her daughter back, and she didn't want to lose one of her students now, too.

"I'll just go now; I still have to collect the reward for our job. Here." Lucy said, knowing this was now a private moment, before setting Ur down and handing her a Communication Lacrima, so she can pick her up.

With that, Lucy exited the room, while Ur and Ultear wondered how they could repair their fragmented relationship.

*With Satsuki*

Satsuki followed Erza's magical signature, soon finding the redhead sitting on the beach, crying by herself. Approaching the distraught redhead, Satsuki sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"I doubt it helps, but I know what you're going through." Satsuki said, with Erza looking at her with a tear-filled glare.

"You don't anything about what I'm going through!" Erza retorted and tried pushing her away, refusing to have Nevermore of all people try and comfort her, but Satsuki remained in her spot.

"I was seven-years-old, when my entire family was murdered. My parents, my aunts, my uncles, my cousins, every member of my clan, every man, woman and child was killed. All of them, by my older brother." Satsuki revealed, making Erza stop her struggling as she looked at Satsuki with wide, shocked eyes.

"Your brother, killed your family?" Erza asked, unable to believe such a thing was possible, for someone to kill their own family in front of their little sister.

"Yes, I came home late from school and I saw them all dead, blood splattered everywhere, and when I got home, I saw my parents, dead, and there was Itachi standing over them, without a hint of emotion. I didn't even realize it at first, that he did it, until he threw a shuriken at me and said that he did it, that he massacred our clan to test his power. I was only spared because I wasn't worth killing, with him then using an illusion on me. Forcing me to watch as he killed them, again and again. I'm surprised I was even still sane, afterwards." Satsuki said, looking straight forward with a dead look in her eyes, as no matter how much time passes, she never liked talking about that night, but Erza needed to hear it.

The redhead in question looking at Satsuki in horror at what her own brother put her through, but she could also start to see why Satsuki was the way she is now.

"Of course, it was the night after the massacre that I learned the truth from a man named Zelretch. Itachi hadn't massacred our clan to test his power, he did it on the orders of the leaders of our village." Satsuki revealed, shocking and horrifying Erza even further.

"He was ordered to kill his own family? Why?!" Erza asked, not comprehending why someone would order a person to kill their own family.

"That actually goes back many years, when our village, Konoha, was first founded. It was founded by the Uchiha Clan and the Senju Clan, rival clans that were bitter enemies, until the future leaders, Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju, met as boys, becoming best friends, even brothers, without knowing their affiliation with their respective clans. I won't go into detail, otherwise we'll be here for a long time, but Madara and Hashirama eventually founded Konoha, as a place where children no longer were forced to fight and die. That's when the trouble started." Satsuki said, while taking a breath, before continuing.

"Hashirama had been elected to become the first Hokage, the villages leader, thanks to Tobirama pushing for the villagers to decide, despite how Hashirama wanted Madara to become the first Hokage. Madara saw this as the Senju being favored over the Uchiha, and that his clan would be mistreated, leading to him leaving after the Uchiha Clan turned their backs on him. Unfortunately, Madara was proven right, as Hashirama's brother, Tobirama, became the second Hokage and one of his first acts was forming the Military Police Force, with the Uchiha being put in charge of it. Now on paper, this seems like an honor and Tobirama putting aside past grudges. But in truth, it was to keep the Uchiha Clan out of the village's affairs, given as the Police, they had to remain impartial and neutral, along with remaining in the village and no longer going out on missions, except during war times. Things only got worse over the years, with an example of my clan's mistreatment and persecution being when my father was denied as a candidate for Hokage, despite showing the required traits for the position; just because he was an Uchiha. Then, around the time I was born, a giant monster fox attacked Konoha, the Kyūbi no Yōko, which cost the life of the Fourth Hokage to stop it. The Uchiha Clan was blamed for this, as it's known that our Sharingan are able to control the Kyūbi, after Madara did it before, with our Clan Compound also being moved to the outskirts of the village." Satsuki said, taking another breath before continuing.

"Things only got worse, with the Uchiha not only being persecuted, but also vilified, with tensions rising each day, as we were hated by the village we helped found. It finally reached the point that several members of the Uchiha Clan wanted to stage a Coup D'état and take over, while there were those against it, like Itachi and our cousin, Shisui, who both became spies for the reinstated Third Hokage. Shisui had offered to use a special ability he had, called the Kotoamatsukami, a powerful illusion to implant a suggestion in the targets mind, powerful enough that you don't even realize your under its control, and you believe the decision is your own. Unfortunately, Shisui was stopped by an old Warhawk named Danzō, who stole one of Shisui's eyes, with Shisui giving the other to Itachi, before killing himself. After that, Danzō gave Itachi an ultimatum, either he massacres the Uchiha Clan and I get to live, or the entire Uchiha Clan dies, including me. Itachi chose the former. He willingly massacred our clan, just so I could live, even knowing I'd do everything in my power to find him and kill him." Satsuki said, feeling tears prick at her eyes, while Erza looked at her in amazement and sadness.

Erza thought she had it rough, being a slave in the Tower of Heaven, but at least there, she had her friends and Rob. Satsuki though, she lost her entire family in a single night, with her own brother doing it just so she could live.

But despite that, Erza was confused by one thing still.

"Where are you from, exactly?" Erza asked, given with everything Satsuki had told her, she was sure news like this would have spread worldwide, along Itachi being labelled as an S-Class Dark Mage, and she's never heard about any of this.

"That's actually the craziest part of my story. I'm not from Earthland, I'm from a different world, entirely." Satsuki revealed, with Erza not being sure that she could become anymore shocked, than she was now.

"What?" Asked Erza.

"The man, Zelretch, he's an extremely powerful mage, with the ability to travel through alternate dimensions. It was after he told me the truth, that he sent me to Earthland with a scroll containing all the Jutsu from my clan's library, and some from outside it. When I arrived, I met someone who also encountered Zelretch, and they taught me about Earthland. And after that, well, you know what I did afterwards, I became Nevermore." Satsuki concluded, while leaving out the part about Zeref, given Erza's currently mental state, she wasn't sure how the redhead would react, that knowing Zeref was still alive.

Satsuki then looked at Erza, with understanding in her eyes.

"Erza, I know our circumstances are different, but I do know what you're going through, the pain you feel. And I want you to know that I am here for you as your friend, if you'll have me." Satsuki said, with Erza looking her in the eyes, searching for any sign of deception or trickery, but only saw understanding and compassion.

"Friends…I'd like that." Replied Erza with a small smile, which Satsuki returned as they embraced each other.

Pulling back, Satsuki and Erza looked into each other's eyes, before noticing how close they were. Unconsciously, they started leaning in close to each other. Though just as their lips brushed together, they heard the sound of approaching footsteps, making their eyes snapped open and immediately pulled back with matching blushes on their faces.

'Why did I do that?' Satsuki and Erza both thought, not knowing why they were about to do…that with each other.

Not having any answers, the girls blamed it on their current highly emotional state and hormones.

They then remembered what had interrupted them, the two stood up and faced where the footsteps were coming from. There, they saw four people before them, Satsuki not recognizing who they were, before looking at Erza and saw her shocked expression.

"Si-Simon? Wally? Sh-Sho? M-Millianna?" Erza said, not believing she was seeing her childhood friends after so many years.

"Oh, so you do remember us. With how chummy you were getting with your new friend; we'd believe you forgot all about us Erza." Said Wally, flicking his hat.

"Why are you all here? How did you escape the tower?" Erza asked.

"We didn't escape and we're here for you Erza, we're here to bring you home! Card Dimension!" Sho said, pulling out a card and throwing it at Erza.

Erza didn't have time to react, still in shock at seeing her friends, with the card hitting her, before she vanished and reappeared trapped within the card.

"Erza!" Satsuki shouted in worry and went to grab the card.

"Nekōsoku Tube!" Millianna exclaimed, conjuring and launching a series of magical tubes, binding Satsuki.

"Super Dark Burst." Simon said, releasing a stronger variation of his Dark Burst Spell, with Satsuki letting out a cry of pain as she was caught in the explosion, before falling forward.

"Sleep Bullet!" Shouted Wally, firing a cube bullet at Satsuki, that impacted the Uchiha as she fell.

'E-Erza.' Satsuki thought, once she hit the ground, as darkness consumed her.

*Later*

When Satsuki's eyes opened again, she found herself on a bed, while looking at her with worry was Lucy, Ur, Moka and Bobo, the latter's presence surprising Satsuki.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Satsuki questioned, seeing the boat driver that mysteriously vanished.

"Forgive the deception, but it was necessary. You see, I am actually a resident of this island, but when the Moon Drip made us forget we were demons, I was the only one to remember. I tried convincing the others, but no one believed me. So, I faked my death and left the island, searching for mages that be able to help restore my people's memories, with you and your friends doing so, and for that, you have my eternal gratitude." Bobo said with a bow.

"Yes, thank you, my friend. It was actually Bobo who found you on the beach, after returning to the island." Said Moka, happy to have his son back.

"Satsuki, what happened to Erza?" Lucy asked, worried, since Erza hadn't been with Satsuki, and they haven't been able to find her.

"We were ambushed by some old friends of hers. They captured Erza and knocked me out, now they've likely taken her back to the Tower of Heaven." Answered Satsuki, before trying to stand up, only to grunt in pain as her injuries flared up.

"Hey, take it easy, you're sporting some new injuries, while your old ones have reopened. And as much as I want to save Erza to, we can't do anything as we are now." Said Lucy.

"We don't even know where the Tower of Heaven is, either." Ur added, wanting to help the people that saved her and reunited her with her daughter.

Satsuki had to concede to those points but refused to give up.

"We don't. But we know someone who does." Stated Satsuki, with recognition dawning on Lucy and Ur.

*Later*

"The Tower of Heaven is located on a small island on the coast of the Caelum Kingdom, south of Fiore. Luckily, Galuna Island isn't that far from it." Ultear told the others, now free of her restraints, and willing to help them for finally giving her some closure with her mother.

"Well that's great and all, but we still aren't in any condition to go after them." Lucy reminded, since Ur and Satsuki were still recovering.

And while Lucy was the one in the best condition, she doubted that she could handle all the mages that Jellal has hired, by herself. Even if she managed to summon all her spirits at once.

"Ultear, would you be able to use your Arc of Time to reverse the damage done to us and restore us to full power?" Ur asked, looking at her daughter, who nodded slowly.

"It's…possible, but only for those skilled enough in the Arc of Time. Right now, I can only affect objects and spells. In fact, it's a miracle I could even use it on Ice Shell, since it was still technically a living being." Ultear said, since given the true nature of Ice Shell, she shouldn't have been able to affect it, but she was able to.

"What if you had more magic power, could you do it then?" Satsuki asked, refusing to give up, as the longer they wait, the more danger Erza was in for whatever Jellal had planned for her.

"I believe so, but it'd require a large amount of power." Said Ultear, before looking at Lucy and her mother, both nodding in determination, before putting a hand on Ultear's shoulders, channeling their magic power into her.

Feeling the magic power, Ultear summoned her orb and activated her Arc of Time on Satsuki, Lucy, and Ur. It took a few moments but the three soon felt their injuries/exhaustion fade away, and their power being restored.

Once it was done, Ultear panted heavily feeling drained and tired, given that was the first time she used Arc of Time on a person, even worse that it was three at once.

"Ultear!" Ur said, worried, and putting a hand on her daughter back.

"I'm…I'm fine, just tired. I should be back to full strength by the time we get to the tower, which will take a few days. But you should know, if I'm helping you, I'll be considered a traitor to Grimoire Heart." Ultear warned, knowing her former guild doesn't take betrayal lightly.

"I just got you back, there's no way I'm letting anyone take you from me again." Ur said, knowing if anyone tried hurting her daughter, she'll turn them into ice sculptures to be used as target practice.

Satsuki and Lucy nodded in agreement, seeing that Ultear was willing to change and help them.

This helped ease Ultear's worries a little, but she was aware of the powerhouses in the Grimoire Heart, especially Master Hades. Ultear then looked down, remembering that Meredy was now all alone, there.

'Meredy, I promise, I'll get you out of there one day.' Ultear thought, knowing she had a lot to make up for to Meredy.

With that, the group boarded one of Galuna Island's bigger boats, with Bobo driving them. Moka also informing them he's contacted the Rune Knights to come pick up the prisoners, with Lucy also mentioning she's made a contract with her newest spirit.

With their business on Galuna Island done, the group set off for the Tower of Heaven, determined to save Erza and stop whatever Jellal has planned.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep Ur has reunited with Ultear and Lyon, with Ultear not believing her mother would accept her after learning she's now a Dark Mage, even listing all the crimes she help commit while in Grimoire Heart, including taking control of Jellal. This resulted in Erza attacking her and demanding she release her friend, only to learn that even if Ultear could the spell has become permanent with only the loss of his memories being able to break it. Erza then runs off after learning this, with Satsuki going after her and tells Erza about her own past, leading to them finally becoming true friends (and perhaps more later on). Unfortunately they're then interrupted by the arrival of Erza's friends from the tower, with Erza being captured and Satsuki taken out, given they still weren't at a hundred percent. Finally Satsuki, Lucy, Ur, and Ultear are going to the Tower of Heaven to save Erza, with Ultear also being able to reverse their injuries and restore their strength, thanks to Ur and Lucy giving her their magic power. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out **


End file.
